La salsa de Poudlard
by Sadik3000
Summary: Nous, les Frogs, sommes le pire groupe de fauteurs de trouble qu'il ai existé! Nous allons foutre un gros bordel à Poudlard que ça vous plaise ou non! Au programme une coloration des serpents, Rogue: sex-symbol et beaucoup d'autres !
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Les Frogs débarquent !!

Gare de King's cross, quai 9 ¾ les élèves rentrent dans le train qui les asphyxie de sa fumée tout en se détachant de leurs familles, ou en tout cas ils essayent.

« Moooomaaaannnnn !!! J'ai oublié mon pouffadou !!!

Ca c'est moi.

- Mais non, essaya-t-elle de me calmer en rajustant mon tailleur, je l'ai mis dans ton sac avec le jouet qui fait pouic de champion et un efface-boutons.

Et pour les retardés du bulbe qui n'auraient pas compris, Pouffadou est mon ours en peluche. Je me jette dans les bras de ma maman adorée en me cognant le pied contre la caisse de champion, qui feule d'indignation.

- Promis je vais bien bosser, je vais me faire plein de copains, je ne vais pas tuer les cons et je ne vais pas les rendre tous fous ! Pleurais-je presque dans le cou de ma mère. Le premier qui se moque j'le bouffe tout cru, ajoutai-je pour les quatres autres Frogs qui me regardaient d'un air attendri, sachant très bien que dès que je m'éloignerais de la présence apaisante de ma moman chérie je redeviendrais aussi machiavélique et assoiffée de sang qu'à l'accoutumée.

- Minnie ! Me gronda-t-elle, enfin voyons ! Attends le deuxième jour pour les menaces de mort !

Mes meilleures amies, Leslie et Mylène, qui sont un peu moins garces que moi, me prennent dans leurs bras et regardent ma mère avec de faux regards lubriques.

- Nan parce que aujourd'hui de je l'enlève, gueule Leslie comme une hystérique, et demain je vais lui faire plein de trucs pervers !

Mylène m'arrache à elle et me prends les mains avec un tout aussi faux air énamouré.

- Minnie, j'adore tes gouts musicaux à chier ! Laisse tomber ces cinglés et épouse moi tout de suite !!

Je réponds en riant comme une folle

- Oh oui mon amour je suis super enthousiaste à l'idée de bouffer ta cuisine merdique jusqu'à la fin des temps !

- Bon c'est pas que je suis pas réjouie à l'idée d'avoir une belle fille mais comment j'ai des petits enfants moi ? demande ma mère en souriant.

- Adrieeeenn !! Je hurle de ma voie si, hum, particulière, on a du boulot pour toi ici !!!

Il sort sa tête par la fenêtre du train avec Mathieu.

- Ramenez-vous !!! On va bientôt partir !!

Ralala ! Si on a même plus le droit de rigoler ! J'embrasse pour la dix millième fois ma mère (Leslie et Mylène ayant depuis longtemps éloigné les leurs, j'y peu rien si je l'aime ma maman !) et empoigne mes valises et la caisse de mon chat pour foncer dans le train qui commence à partir.

- Dis tu pourrais pas te décoller de ta mère ? Râle Mathieu, vous avez failli rater le train et…

Deux baignes dans la gueule à Mathieu plus tard, je fais de mon mieux pour hisser ma grosse valise dans le filet à bagage tout en ouvrant la cage de mon chat avec le pied, ce qui, apparemment, amuse beaucoup mes petits camarades.

- c'est ca ouais, foutez vous de ma gueule mais vous avez intérêt à applaudir quand j'aurais réussi.

Et effectivement je réussi, méritant une véritable ovation.

- OOOUUUAAAIIISSS !!!!

-T'ES LA MEILLEURE !!

Adrien décida d'y rajouter son grain de sel, j'me disais bien qu'il est était resté trop silencieux.

- T'as de la chance t'as même des groupies.

- Eh ouais moi je suis célèbre t'as pas vu ?

- Non mais je t'ai vue dans la section des débiles mentaux à Châtelard.

- Ah ouiiiiiii ! Je faisais ma promenade hebdomadaire !! D'ailleurs je t'ai jamais demandé, c'est comment la section des fous dangereux ?

-Oh très surfait, répondit Leslie à sa place, mais les donuts aux médocs sont pas mal.

- La morphine met du goût, ajouta Mathieu.

Ca c'est une conversation typique de notre groupe de Frogs. Pendant qu'on délire sur le ketchup (oui on peut délirer de ca) un blondinet et toute une bande de débiles, enfin je suppose vu leur tronches, déboule en nous regardant comme on regarde un truc dégueu sur un trottoir tout aussi dégueu.

- Vous êtes des Gryffondors ?

Oulla vu la tronche qu'il tire on dirait une insulte. Leslie répond à ma place (c'est la petite chef du groupe alors que moi je suis celle qui déconnne tout le temps pour relaxer l'ambiance.)

- D'abord tu me parle pas comme ca, je ne suis pas ton chien, ensuite tu me regarde pas comme ca, je ne suis pas une poubelle et je suis bien foutue et pour terminer on n'est pas des Grifouimachin on est des Frogs et fiers de l'être

On l'appuie avec force, fiers de notre état de batraciens visqueux.

- OUAISSSS !!

- Des grenouilles ? Répète une nouille derrière Mister Péteu tout en éclatant d'un rire absolument insupportable.

Son rire est tellement suraigu que Champion sort de sa cage en lâchant un miaulement de baryton, ce qui à pour mérite de le faire regarder étrangement par tous et de faire stopper (ô joie !) le rire de la pouffe. Bon j'avoue que mon chat est assé étrange, en fait ce qui est étonnant c'est qu'il soit aussi vif alors que quand on le regarde et qu'on sait qu'il a déjà un an on pense qu'il mourra à le première brise. Il est minuscule et a la taille d'un lapin nain car il a à peine grandi, il est court sur pattes et sa queue ressemble à celle d'un rat, son pelage est noir rayé gris sur le dos et le reste est gris-blanc et les taches noires on des reflets vaguement verdâtres. Mais moi je me fiche qu'il ne soit pas ni beau ni grand, son pelage est duveteux comme un chaton de quelques semaines, il est affectueux, aime l'eau et surtout, surtout, c'est mon champion. L'autre recommence de sa voix trainante et hautaine tout en s'asseyant parmi nous et faisant signe à ses laquais de faire de même. J'attrape Champi aussi vite que je le peu pour que Ms Péteu ne s'asseye pas sur lui.

- Oh ? C'est donc vous les français transférés à Poudlard ? Voyez vous mon père travaille au ministère et est en contact direct avec le ministre, alors rien de ce qui se passe d'important ne m'est inconnu. Par exemple je sais que la dénommée Minnie Sinclair parmi vous descend des rois de France et donc, par alliance, des familles royales d'Angleterre et d'Espagne.

Il a l'air très fier de ca mais manque de pot…

- Excuse moi mais tu as du te méprendre quelque part, je descends des templiers.

Mylène, sortant de sa PSP, rétorque d'un air las:

- De plus je ne pense pas que tu devrais te vanter de quelque chose que tu n'as pas faits.

Et elle replonge dans son combat contre le kart de wario et waluigi pour la 1ère place de la course. Ne perdant pas un pet' de sa superbe il continue sur sa lancée.

-Oh ? Tu es donc Minnie ? C'est un joli nom. Pour une assé belle personne.

- Normal c'est jolie Minnie, lance Adrien.

- Mais laisse tomber, continue Mathieu, elle est déjà prise

-Par l'un de vous deux ? Oh mais à vaincre sans défi on triomphe sans mérite.

On s'entre regarde leslie et moi, Non mais c'est qui/quoi ces machos ? Eh merci mais moi si je dois me maquer ce sera soit avec Mylène (notre petit délire perpétuel, ca agace à _mort_ Adrien (ils sortent ensembles)) soit avec Champion. Elle me demande par signe si elle doit intervenir. Mais non, mais non, je suis grande je peux m'en sortir toute seule. Kessildi Ms Péteu ?

- … MOI je suis l'un des élèves les plus riches et les plus courus du collège ! Je ne compte même plus les demandes de rendez vous que j'ai par jour, et même de demoiselles de qualité comme Pansy et bientôt Minnie.

- Dis tu pourrais pas parler, genre, normal ? Nan parce que là tu fais p'tit bourge merdeux. Moi j'ai suffisamment couché pour savoir qu'une meuf en une heure j'te la fous au lit.

Et Mylène ca lui fais quoi que son mec dise des conneries pareilles ? Ah oui elle s'en fout, elle le trompe avec Mario là. Attends je vais te les calmer. J'éclate d'un charmant rire cristallin tout en croisant les jambes pour attirer les regards vers moi et déclare d'un ton moqueur.

-Vous paradez _messieurs_ exhibant vos conquêtes, Vos belles crinières ne sont au fond que crêtes ! De princes de la jungle vous avez les grands airs, mais de coqs prétentieux vous avez les manières.

Et pan !! Prenez ca dans les dents !

Vive Mozart !!

Ils ont l'air un peu étonné quelques secondes et la copine de bidule parait outrée. QUOI ? Elle est choquée que je défende l'honneur des femmes et elle s'en fout que SON mec me drague ? Mais c'est quoi cette nana ? Une cocotte ? ( une pute (selon moi, Leslie et Mylène, une femme sans personnalité qui obéi au doigt et à l'œil des mecs)

- Et puis, pourquoi tu me parles pas à moi hein ? En plus je suis mieux foutue que Minnie, excuse moi ma vielle.

Je hausse les épaules, c'est entièrement vrai elle est foutue comme Clara Morgane.

Il la regarde de haut en bas, un corps absolument parfait, délicieusement proportionné, de grands yeux argentés, mis en valeurs par sa peau mat, ses cheveux couleur chocolat et des lèvres si rouges qu'on a qu'une envie : les embrasser. S'il dit qu'elle est moche, je l'égorge comme un porc.

- Je n'ai de l'intérêt que pour les femmes de mon rang, pas pour des roturières habillées comme des prostituées.

JE VAIS LE TUEEEEERRRRR !!! Non, si je fais ca, il aura gagné et prouvé que les « roturiers » ne savent se battre qu'avec leurs poings.

-Je ne vous crois pas, Articule Mylène avec soin.

Quoi ? Je tourne la tête vers elle, comme tous les autres. Ah, elle a écrasé Wario, maintenant elle va lui latter la gueule, OUAIIISSSSS VAS –Y MA FEMME RIEN QU'A MOI !!!

- Et pourquoi ne me croirais tu pas ? Tu …

-Je rien du tout, je t'ai juste écouté. Tu as dis _toi-même_ que tu avais de nombreuses conquêtes, or, conquérir le cœur d'une femme, une vrai pas une « prostituée » c'est bien plus compliqué, et ca demande de nombreuses choses que vous n'avez pas.

- Ah Ouais, Ricane Mathieu. De l'élégance comme le prince charmant ?

- comme quoi ? Demande Ms Péteu, Si c'est de la politesse je n'en manque pas.

-C'est ca ouais quoi ? L'intelligence de Frankenstein ?

Elle leur dis d'un ton cassant

- L'élégance on s'en fout, la politesse ca n'existe plus, de l'intelligence c'est pas si important. Non ce qu'il faut c'est du respect si on ne veut pas se retrouver seul comme _Adrien à l'instant_.

_Oh un taureau avec des ailes ..._

-Euh … Tu m'as jeté là ?

- Nan on part escalader le Kilimandjaro entre filles, rétorque Leslie, Bon venez l'ambiance est devenue trop pourrie.

-On reviendra quand vous serez plus en rut.

Je me vois donc traînée dehors avec Champion dans mon décolté (il est suffisamment vide pour qu'il y entre), à la recherche d'un autre coin où crécher. Tout en marchant je me rends compte de quelque chose.

-Dîtes personne n'a pensé à leur demander comment ils s'appelaient ?

Tout en disant ca je me tourne vers Mylène, qui d'habitude est notre experte diplomate et sait toujours tout sur tout , sauf sur ce qui peut augmenter ses notes.

-Vu la ressemblance le blond est probablement Drago Malefoy, le fils de l'ancien Mangemort Lucius Malefoy qui travaille maintenant au ministère. Si les parents de ses bras droits sont aussi des Mangemorts, Alors ils sont Vincent Crabe et Gregory Goyle. Quant à la fille, ca ne fait aucun doute, c'est Pansy Parkinson, la fille du médicomage de ma grand-mère. Je l'aie tout de suite reconnue parce qu'il y a une photo de famille sur son bureau.

Leslie la regarde d'un air envieux.

- J'aimerais avoir un cerveau comme le tien.

- Comme ca t'auras plus d'excuse pour me faire faire tes devoirs, j'ajoute perfidement.

Elle fronce son joli nez et déclare d'un ton tranchant.

- Finalement je vais me contenter de mon cerveau d'huitre et te laisser faire mes devoirs. Puis elle se retourna vers Mylène, Et même si j'avais un cerveau comme le tien ca ne me servirais pas à grand-chose vu que je voudrais devenir tricheuse professionnelle comme toi, je glanderais.

Cette perspective là me plait pas du tout à moi, j'ai déjà assé de boulot avec mon taf et celui de Mylène sans y rajouter Leslie (d'habitude je ne fais que son étude des moldus et ses potions, matières où j'excelle parce que je viens d'une famille non-magique et le prof de potion en pinçait pour ma mère), là je ne suis pas, mais alors pas du tout d'accord. M'enfin bon ca n'arriveras jamais et elle gardera son cerveau d'huitre, heureusement pour moi. En plus je ne veux pas d'une autre animagus sur les bras. Car oui, Mylène est une animagus. Bon je crois qu'il devient urgent de vous faire une petite description de nous (mis à part Adrien et Mathieu parce qu'on s'en fout (moi en tous cas)

-Leslie est, comme je l'ai dis, absolument magnifique, le corps d'un mannequin de _Victoria's Secret, _la peau blanche comme du lait et les cheveux et yeux couleur chocolat et argent. Elle est, comme moi, complètement folle (c'est pour ca qu'on s'entend). Ca ce sont ses qualités, passons aux défauts. Elle est absolument et irrémédiablement nymphomane, mais bon elle ne se jette que sur les beaux mecs (ne se fait pas rouler un patin par Leslie Dussel qui veut !), a le cerveau d'un crustacé aux cours de sortilège, de métamorphose, d'étude des moldus, de défense contre les forces du mal, de potions et d'astronomie mais elle a la main verte et elle aime les animaux alors elle s'en sort très bien en botanique et soin aux créatures magiques. Et elle passe son temps à s'occuper de son apparence (elle se lève à cinq heures du matin et ne finit de se préparer que deux heures et demi plus tard.), quoique je dois avouer que ca paie.

- Mylène Bernard est formidablement intelligente, et incroyablement douée en magie. Elle fait des choses avec sa baguette magique que je n'ai jamais vues auparavant et a même réussi à se changer en animagus en l'espace de quelques secondes pour échapper au sermon de notre professeure de sortilèges. Je m'en souviens très bien, elle a juste poussé un gros soupir, a donné deux petit coups avec sa baguette sur sa tête, puis elle l'a posée et s'est élancée par la fenêtre sous forme de rouge-gorge. Tout simplement. Elle a aussi un sacré sens de la déduction, le genre à réduire le Dr House, Sherlock Holmes et Hercule Poirot au chômage. Ses seuls défauts sont son incommensurable paresse, à cause de laquelle je dois lui faire tous ses devoirs et être sur son dos pour qu'elle révise _au moins_ dix minutes avant le cours ( quoi que dans son cas c'est plutôt de la découverte vu qu'elle pionce en cours pour jouer au jeux de poker en ligne la nuit) mais rien qu'en connaissant le titre de la leçon elle en dit suffisamment pour s'en sortir à chaque fois avec un 100/100, et le fait que contrairement à Leslie elle n'est pas très jolie, elle a les cheveux noirs ou gris ternes qui sont toujours gras malgré tous les sortilèges, potions et shampoings qu'on a essayé, elle est aussi squelettique (mais grâce à ca elle peut manger autant qu'elle le veut sans grossir) et a le teint hâve et maladif. Ses yeux sont petits et perçants, par contre sa peau, qui peut sembler sèche, est en fait incroyablement douce.

- Et enfin moi, Minnie Sinclair, descendante des Templiers comme l'a fait remarqué Drago. Je ne suis ni très intelligente, ni très belle, ni exceptionnellement douée en magie, juste folle. Je suis une fille dans la moyenne, même si je suis assé bonne éleve (76.5/100 de moyenne à l'année). J'essaie désespérément de faire bosser Mylène, d'être jolie et d'emmerder le plus de monde possible (je considère cela comme ma mission sur terre). Manque de pot tout ce que j'arrive à faire, c'est faire apprendre à mon chat des trucs utiles (du style aller pisser sur les copies du prof si je suis sûre d'avoir une mauvaise note ou réveiller les gens en leur griffant le visage) et avoir un physique potable. Je fais la même taille que Mylène ( elle fais 1m65 … bon d'accord moi je fait 1m50) et j'ai de petits seins et peu de fesses. Mais j'ai la peau blanche, des cheveux noirs comme l'ébène et des yeux oscillant entre vert et noisette. Mylène dis que j'ai beaucoup de potentiel magique mais c'est surtout pour que mes sorts aient des effets particulièrement étonnant quand je les rate. Par exemple, le sort des furoncles quand je le rate arrive à dégraisser les tifs de Mylène. Mais je ne peux pas hélas pas rater mes sorts sur commande.

Voilà pour les présentations.

Nous en étions donc à être dans le couloir du train, cherchant un coin libre.

- Je m'ennuie, déclarais-je solennellement. On chante ?

Mylène est aussitôt devenue folle, lubrique, perverse, et accessoirement ma femme chérie, rien qu'à l'énonciation de cette possibilité.

-l'hymne ? Demande-t-elle, bave aux lèvres, l'œillade timbrée.

- Ah non !! S'exclame Leslie, Non, non, non, non !!! Il n'en est pas question, si on fait ca je ferais peur à tous les britons et je me retrouverais sans mecs !

- Ma leslilinette !! Supplie Mylène, Enfin quoi ils ont tous des balais dans le cul faut les décoincer, Et puis ils comprendront rien si on chante en français!

- Dis oui ma chérie d'amour !!!!

Et puis je lance mon arme secrète.

- Sinon je te fais plus tes devoirs d'étude des moldus.

- D'accord !! Je dis plus rien mais pitié, pour la survie de mon bulletin scolaire, ne t'arrête pas de faire mes devoirs !!

Nous nous mettons donc à chanter, bras dessus-bras dessous, notre hymne national à nous trois.

_- (Horreur ! Malheur !)_

_Ouiiiiiii !! Je suis Belzébuth !!_

_Je suis un bouc, je suis en rut !!_

_Oui, oui, oui, je vis dans l'ordure,_

_je pue la sueur et la luxure !_

Les box s'ouvrent les uns après les autres sur des visages de Britons ahuris, j'entends d'ici Adrien se fouttre allègrement de nos gueules. Et en retour moi je me fous de sa gueule parce qu'il vient de se faire jeter comme une merde MWAHAHA !!!

_Je fume, je bois, j'ai tous les vices !!_

_Et j'ai du poil partout sur les cuisses !!_

_Je vous déteste !!! Je vous maudis !!_

_J'suis complètement pourri !!!_

Je vois à travers une porte deux rouquins pliées en deux, comprenant visiblement le langage barbare qu'est le franchaiche. Des disciples en devenir ?

_Quand je vois un gosse j'lui fous une claque,_

_Quand je vois une vielle je lui chourre son sac !_

_Je crache je rote, je pue je pète,_

_car aujourd'hui c'est ma fêêêête !!_

_C'est la, c'est la SALSA du démon !!_

_La SALSAAAAA du d…_

-Ah ! Celui là y'a que trois personnes dedans !

Leslie nous empoigne donc toutes les deux par le col de nos vestes, (pressée de se cacher de la face du monde pour le restant de ce siècle ?) et nous fait entrer de force devant l'air outré des Britons.

Après un atterrissage douloureux (Leslie m'a balancé sur la banquette (occupée soit dit en passant) et Mylène a fait connaissance avec le sol) je m'assois ailleurs que sur cette pauvre fille.

- Putin Leslie ca fait mal !! Puis je me tournant vers la chose poilue sur laquelle je suis tombée, Chuis désolée mais cette conne sais pas viser tu m'en veux pas ?

Elle me fait un grand sourire, le genre qu'on fait quand on dit "sauvée par le gong". Ah ! Vu la voix le truc à poil est une fille.

- Non, non moi je vais bien et …

La pauvre. Leslie t'es méchante tu aurais du la laisser parler.

- Bon ben je fais les présentations: La serpillière étalée par terre, c'est Mylène Bernard, la p'tite brune, c'est Minnie Sinclair et enfin …

- La grande cruche qui dit des conneries c'est Leslie Dussel. Finit Mylène en se retournant sur le dos pour observer le plafond. Ah tiens il y a un chewing gum là haut quelqu'un le veux ?

Tous le monde refuse. Sont pas si fous que ca ces britons. Leslie s'assoit en riant à côté de moi et en face du brun un peu maigre. WTF ?? Oh putin si Leslie se rends compte de qui c'est mon tympan va éclater. Elle demande vivement :

- Et vous c'est quoi vos noms ?

- Moi je suis Hermione Granger

Ah ben j'avais raison, la chose poilue est une fille. Ensuite la carotte humaine

- Ron Weasley, qu'il grogne.

Depuis le sol, qu'elle n'a toujours pas quitté, Mylène lui demande

- C'est pas tes frères les terreurs du bled ?

En retour les Rosbifs s'énervent un peu.

- Poudlard n'est pas un bled !! Nous gueule le brun en nous pointant avec sa baguette.

Mister Carrot (c'est la relève de mister Bean ?) ajoute

-C'est ca ouais vous le redites je vous colle en retenue je suis préfet moi !

Olala serait on tombées sur des excités ? Ou alors tous les Rosbifs sont comme ca…

- Allez calmez vous ! Pour Mylène tout ce qui ne s'appelle pas Las Vegas, Monte Carlo ou qui ne possède pas minimum trois casinos et deux hôtels six étoiles est un trou paumé au fin fond de la cambrousse.

Ah voilou je les ai calmés bon je vais m'occuper de Mylène avant qu'ils ne leur prennent l'envie de lui donner un coup de pied dans la tête.

- Mimmy ?

- Chérie ne m'interrompt pas, le plancher et moi sommes en relation quasi fusionnelle là.

- Ah ouais ? On se fait un plan à trois ?

Elle se retourne sur le ventre et s'étends au maximum pour recouvrir le plus de surface possible.

- Touche paaaaass !! C'est mon amant à m…

Mais elle fut coupée par le hurlement d'hystérique de Leslie

- !!!!!!!!!! Oh mon dieu !! OH MON DIEU !!! J'TE JUUUURE C'était TROP LE REVE de ma VIE de te rencontrer !!!! CHUIS SUPER FAN !!! J'te crois quand tu dis qu'il est de retour !!!! OH MON DIEU !! **OH MON DIEU JE VAIS M' EVANOUIIIIIIIR !!!!!**

Pendant qu'elle trépigne sur sa chaise, ma chérie d'amour se relève lentement, puis s'assoit et demande

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Non parce qu'on prévoyait de se faire un plan sexe alors on n'a pas vachement écouté.

Ils nous regardent, les yeux en soucoupes. Putin c'est pas vrai c'est pas des balais qu'ils ont dans le cul c'est des arbres entiers !!

- Youhouuuu !! Réveil ! C'est un délire entre nous, on ne va pas baiser avec le sol vous pensez bien.

-Oui donc pourquoi qu'elle gueule comme ca ?

Le brun, toujours choqué, bafouille:

- Ben je lui ai dis que j'étais Harry Potter et…

Nous n'écoutons même pas le reste de la phrase. On se regarde.

- Hmmmm…Le syndrome du fan a frappé. Il nous faut une thérapie de choc.

Sur les conseil du Dr Bernard nous nous levons remontant nos jupes tailleur au dessus des genoux et nous asseyons de chaque côté de Harry, qui a un air bien méfiant. En même temps il a raison.

- Lesliiiiiiiieee…

Elle s'arrête dans sa tirade qui semblait être surtout constituée de "OH MON DIEU !!" et nous regarde, chacune de nous deux dangereusement près de son HP adoré (on se l'ai partagé, un bras pour chaque).

trois…

Elle devient rouge de colère.

deux…

Elle se lève, les poings serrés.

un…

Ouvre la bouche, prête à rependre son venin de fan en colère et …

FEU !!!

Si nous avions fermement tenu le HP jusqu'à présent malgré ses "qu'est-ce que vous faites ?" c'était pour une bonne raison. Nous approchons nous visages du sien et il se prend deux gros poutous bien sonores (avec les marques de rouge en prime) sur les joues.

…

Je passerai sous silence les quelques minutes qui suivirent.

Oh pis nan c'était troooooooop trop drôle !!!!!!

Avant tout je tiens à dire qu'on a commencé l'année en beauté.

- hurla Leslie avant de s'évanouir de jalousie et de rage mêlées.

Harry se leva précipitamment, s'éloignant le plus vite de nous.

Ils se mirent à nous crier dessus. Donc ce qui devait arriver arriva. Moi, mes surnoms sont petite Minnie, jolie Minnie et Minnie la terreur. Je sent que les Britons vont surtout retenir le dernier.

A toute vitesse j'enfonce le manche de ma baguette dans le ventre de Mister Carrot, puis avec le tranchant de la main je donne un coup violent à la base du cou de HP, puis je menace Mione de ma baguette. Je suis vraiment furax là.

- Vous nous engueulez avec des mots compliqués. Anglais. Et nous sommes Frogs. Et nous avons été élevés dans un pensionnat militaire. Bon on a cherché mais si on ne s'appelle pas "adjudant-chef" "gradé" ou "officier" on n'a pas le droit de crier sur des Frogs. On a fait une vacherie, d'accord mais c'était pas bien grave et franchement je connais pas beaucoup de mecs qui pètent une durite quand des filles leur font des bisous sur le pif. On s'est barrées de là où on était parce que Drago Malefoy est venu et nous a insultées, ici il y avait Harry et Leslie est sa fan ultime. Elle a des tonnes de peluches, de mugs, de poster et de journaux sur lui. Si on n'avait pas fait ca elle l'aurait harcelé jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ou la fin des _tiens_, ajoutais-je en direction du Harry.

Aaahhh !! J'me suis déchirée là !!

- Alors … Vous vouliez m'aider ?

Je secoue la tête avec impatience. Il ne pensait pas non plus qu'on avait voulu l'embrasser pour son charme fou si ? Non parce que là je me serais posée des questions sur sa santé mentale.

- Attends … Malefoy ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il a encore fait lui ?

Tiens Mione veut plus faire porte manteaux.

- Vas y ma Mimmy je suis trop fatiguée.

Elle leur explique donc mollement ce qui s'est passé pendant que je joue avec Champi.

- Une fois de plus il a été odieux. Je suis vraiment désolée on a pas du vous donner un bon exemple des Anglais.

- Et moi je devrais dire quoi , dis-je en rigolant, Vous m'aviez trop couru sur le haricot j'ai pété mon câble et ca la fout mal. Et non je ne m'excuserais pas pour autant.

Le rouquin se lève, accompagné de Mione.

- On est préfets alors il faut qu'on y aille. Euh par contre tu ne saurais pas, à tout hasard, où serait le très…

Quoi encore cette question ? Ce n'est pas possible mais combien de personnes sont au courant pour ca ? Ralala j'te jure ils sont trop bavards les vieux.

_ Je-ne-sais-pas-où-est-le-trésor-del-'-ordre-des-Templiers-et-même-si-je-le-savais-je-ne-te-le-dirais-pas.

Naaaannnnn !!! Je sais pas où il est !!! Je l'ai déjà vu mais je sais pas où il est "!!!!

Il me regarde bizarrement puis me fait un grand sourire niais. Et allez !! Encore un qui veut se faire du fric sur mon dos.

-Elle a passé un serment inviolable, si elle le dit a toi ou a qui que ce soit d'autre, elle mourra avant de t'avoir confié le secret en entier.

Le rouquin a l'air super décu. Ils partent, nous laissant seules avec Hp (désolé mais ca va vite et je m'en souviens à cause de mon imprimante) et Leslie, toujours évanouie.

- Mylène...

-Hm ?

-Je t'aime.

- Mais oui moi aussi maintenant rends moi ma PSP.

Le Harry nous regarde pensivement nous bagarrer pour la console de jeux avant de demander

- Sinon pour Malefoy … vous allez faire quoi ?

…

_Un ange passe._

…

_Taureau ailé passe._

…

- Eh ben…. J'avoue je n'y avais pas pensé.

-Noooonnn ? TOI tu n'y avais pas pensé ? Alors c'est clair on est dans la merde.

- Pourquoi ? Demande naïvement le Hp. Alala il connait pas les Frogs lui mais ca va changer je vous le dis.

On le regarde de travers. Enfin quoi c'est évident !

- Ben faut qu'on se venge ! Personnellement je suis pour aller lui péter la gueule.

- Tu pèterais la gueule a quelqu'un qui est raide dinnnnngue de toi.

-Mais il n'est pas amoureux de moi !!! Raaahhh c'est pas juste je ne PEUX pas taper sur quelqu'un qui m'aime c'est … sadique et déloyal. Couinai-je.

Pendant qu'on se creuse la tête pour chercher une idée AUTRE que l'enduire de miel et le laisser se faire dévorer par les termites, le Harry a une pensée très philosophique.

- Vous êtes … bizarres. Mais marrantes.

- Nan mais t'as pas compris on n'est pas bizarres on est des Frogs normales.

Après plus de deux heures passées à chercher un plan potable nous fîmes la connaissance de Neville Londubat, Luna Lovegood et les jumeaux Weasley. Ces derniers eurent pitié de nous et nous aidèrent à trouver un plan sadique, genre torture raffinée, mais pas trop quand même.

- On le fait tester nos nougats néensang ? Propose George.

- On l'attache au saule cogneur par les chevilles ?

-Ah non j'ai mieux !! On le gave de trucs périmés jusqu'à ce qu'il vomisse pour le noyer dans son vomi (imaginez les cornes qui commencent à pousser sur la tête.)!!!

Ils me regardent, impressionnés. Je vous l'avais dit que j'étais sanguinaire !!

Hélas Mimmy intervient, nous coupant dans nos pulsions meurtrières. Zut (range sa fourche).

- Dois-je vous rappeler qu'on ne doit pas le tuer ?

Les exclamations fusèrent, même d'Harry (Youppie !!! On commence à le convertir ! A ce rythme là on aura finit avec l'école aux vacances de Pâques !!)

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est déloyal il a le béguin pour Minnie.

- Noooonnn !! Mais ce n'est pas vraiiiiii !! J'veux pas moua ! J'veux lui péter sa face de rat en paix !! Puis pour les jumeaux ; C'est ca ouais je vous en prie moquez vous de moi ! (prends une voix mélodramatique) Ne vous gênez surtout pas pour mon pauvre petit cœur qui bat quelque part à gauche là !!

Leslie se réveillant, s'immisce dans notre conversation.

- Depuis quand t'as un cœur toi ?

- Non moi j'en ai pas je suis le diable, je parlais de Champi.

- Ah d'accord. Au fait on va aller dans quelle maison ?

Un blanc, histoire que taureau ailé puisse se promener.

Puis les jumeaux se décidèrent.

- ben venez avec nous à Gryffondor !

-Ouais ce sera animé !

- Dîtes c'est quoi la maison que vous détestez le plus ? s'interrogea leslie

Cri unanime :

- Serpentard !!!

On sent que ca vient du cœur...

- Alors moi je veux aller à Serpentard ! Parce que comme ca je vivrais une splendide histoire d'amuuuur !!! Non mais rigolez pas imaginez : deux personnes que tous sépare de deux maisons ennemies, leur yeux se croisent … (continue de délirer dans son monde)

-Euh, elle carbure à «Roméo et Juliette », aux « feux de l'amour » et à « Amour, gloire et beauté » … expliquais-je, gênée.

Mylène à l'air de furieusement réfléchir.

-tu nous as trouvé un plan ?

- Ouais.

Tout le monde fait silence (sauf Leslie qui continue de délirer) pour l'écouter.

-C'est tout simple en fait, et merci Leslie c'est toi qui m'a donnée l'idée, je ne vois pas pourq…

- Vas-y c'est quoi, explose Georges.

Elle croise les jambes et les bras et fait son sourire de chat sournois.

- Nous allons intégrer Serpentard et je vous le dis, vu le traitement de choc qu'on va leur servir ils vont pleurer leurs mères…

- QUOI ???

- Mylène… susurrai-je

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime.

- je sais mais tu m'as toujours pas rendu ma PSP.

* * *

J'espère que ca vous plait parce que j'ai mis un mois à le faire ! Le chapitre deux est en route et il y aura une interprétation de Eddie Mitchell (les chanson de ce chapitre étaient _la salsa du démon_ (pas la version de l'orchestre du splendide, non celle où Coluche chante) et _l'opérap_ de mozart l'opéra-rock). Sinon si vous voulez vous pouvez me mettre en review une chanson française que vous aimeriez voir apparaitre dans les chapitres à venir. Voilà merci d'avoir lu !

Une petite review pour que j'essaye de finir plus vite le chapitre deux ?


	2. Chapter 2

La salsa de Poudlard

Chapitre 2 : septembre Les Frogs aiment les chapeaux.

Mardi 1er septembre :

- Nous allons intégrer Serpentard et je vous le dis, vu le traitement de choc qu'on va leur servir ils vont pleurer leurs mères…

- QUOI ?

- Mylène… susurrai-je

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime.

- je sais mais tu m'as toujours pas rendu ma PSP.

Et Mylène et moi on s'est mises à nous chamailler pendant que les Britons nous regardent d'un air ahuri. Puis, décidant qu'ils passaient suffisamment pour des cons, Touffe-girl exprima l'idée générale

-c'est… hésita-t-elle, c'est une blague ?

- Bien sur que non les Frogs sont sérieux ! M'exclamais-je.

Regards dubitatifs de l'assemblée…

- De temps en temps …

Regards moins dubitatifs de l'assemblée mais dubitatifs quand même.

- Mais je vous jure ! Je suis sérieuse là !

Mister Carrot décida d'intervenir :

- Vous êtes malades !

Ben oui.

- Là bas ils sont tous accros à la magie noire, ils sont lâches …

Parfait le courage c'est pour les cons (opinion de tous mes personnages en général mais moi je tiens le courage en haute estime, je précise)

- … déloyaux…

Tu me dira, moi je suis pas loyale du tout envers toi.

- … ambitieux …

C'est un défaut ?

Leslie, qui a baillé pendant tout son discours, prends la parole à son tour.

- Eh poil de carotte, depuis quand l'ambition est un défaut ? Si tu estime que s'en est un, je crois que nous ferions mieux de partir tout de suite. Moi je veux devenir top modèle/chanteuse/actrice (rayez la mention inutile) magique de renommée mondiale, Minnie veut révolutionner la mode sorcière et Mylène veut ruiner Vegas. Donc comme l'ambition est mal vue dans ce _trou _on va y aller.

Elle se lève et ouvre la porte en nous invitant à la suivre. Mylène se lève sans décrocher de sa partie de poker et je sors après elle en jetant un regard attristé à touffe-girl.

- Consolez vous, si on était allées à Gryffondor on vous aurait rendus cinglés en deux semaines !

Ca me peine un peu de me fâcher avec eux. Touffe-girl avait l'air sympa (bien qu'un peu coincée) et les jumeaux Weasley complètements délirants.

- Hey les filles !

Tiens c'est lequel celui là ? Fred ou Georges ?

- Salut Fred.

Merci Mylène.

Il regarde autour de nous avec une mine de conspirateur et nous tends une lettre. Leslie la prends et lui fais un regard enjôleur (elle s'entraîne pour sa future carrière).

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- C'est une invitation pour une fête qu'on organise demain soir.

-Pour nous remonter le moral ?

- C'est un peu ca, confirme-t-il.

Je sens une glorieuse idée poindre dans mon cerveau génial (oui, je sais merci, non pas d'autographes … quoi mes chevilles ? Oui très bien je peux plus mettre de chaussure mais à part ca, ca va.).

- On pourrait inviter Malefoy ? Demandais-avec la tête d'Amalia dans Slayers (Quoi vous ne connaissez pas ? C'est de la culture vous n'avez qu'à allez regarder sur youtube !) Je veux le voir ivre mort ! Steuuuuuplait !

Il fait la moue quelques secondes tout en nous regardant faire des bouilles de chiens battus.

- Bon d'accord… Mais vous prendrez des photos !

Je fais le salut militaire en claquant des talons.

- CHEF ! OUI CHEF !

- Et interdiction qu'il provoque qui que ce soit !

- CHEF ! OUI CHEF !

Satisfait, il repart ver son compartiment pendant que nous essayons de retrouver le notre.

Ahhhh ! Ca doit être celui devant lequel se battent des mecs comme des chiffonniers.

…

Quoi ?

Mylène continue de marcher pendant que leslie et moi courront vers l'attroupement en train de hurler « BAGARRE ! », tout en hurlant « DU SANG ! DU SANG ! ». Sans même réfléchir, je me jette dans la bataille, assommant l'un avec une chouze (chaussure pour les incultes du franglais) et mettant mon poing dans la figure de l'autre.

- C'EST PAS FINI CE BORDEL ? Explosais-je avant de me rendre compte de qui j'avais frappé. Drago et Adrien.

Oups !

- C'est pas que c'est chiant les combats de coqs mais on aimerait passer. Dit Mylène sans lever le nez de sa psp.

Je les lâche donc pour que Leslie s'occupe d'eux à grands renforts de « vous vous n'êtes pas fait mal ? » et autres « Vous ne devriez pas vous battre c'est interdit ! ». Des fois je me demande comment elle fait pour ne pas rire de ses mensonges. Ben oui s'en sont, pourquoi ? Vous en doutiez ? Et bien dans ce cas je vous annonce que vous êtes ramollis du bulbe. En entrant nous balançons Mathieu dehors pour pouvoir nous changer en paix. Si moi mon uniforme est impeccable, celui de Mylène est vraiment négligé (genre une chaussette tendue l'autre pliée, chemisier qui dépasse du pull, cravate qui sort..) et celui de Leslie est un peu trop, euh, suggestif. Elle n'a mit que son chemisier, qui est assez petit et ouvert pour qu'on se rende compte qu'elle a quelque chose dedans, avec la cravate, une jupe qui découvre ses longues jambes et des chaussettes hautes qui lui arrivent à mi-cuisse.

« Dîtes, vous ne pensez pas que vous devriez arranger vos uniformes ? Je demande.

- Pourquoi, me répondent-elles à l'unisson, il est très bien comme ca !

- Sans commentaires. »

Soudain le train s'arrête. Ah c'est CA la gare de Poudlard ? Et ben. Non, non je ne dirais rien, mais j'avoue que je suis déçue.

« Les premières années ! Par ici s'il vous plait ! »

C'est qui cette vielle chouette ?

« Allez les premières années ! Dis donc toi, me dit elle en m'agrippant le bras, t'as pas entendu ce que j'ai dis ?

- Il est complètement impossible que qui que ce soit ai été épargné par vos hurlements de poissonnière, mais vu que j'ai quinze ans, je ne me suis pas sentie concernée. Lui répliquais-je avec toute la morgue dont j'étais capable.

- Oh..fit-elle, quelque peu déstabilisée par mon ton et mon regard meurtrier »

Quoi ? C'est tout ? Pas d'excuse, rien ? Je sens que je ne vais pas l'aimer celle là. Mais … où sont passées mes deux nouillasses ? Ben merde alors je les aie paumées. Et je ne vois rien avec toute cette foule ! C'est pour ca que je n'aime pas faire 1m51. Je lance un grand soupir et essaye de foncer dans le tas mais quand on fait à peine quarante kilos, ce n'est pas aisé, et au final, je finis par tomber, écrasée par la véritable marée humaine amassée autour de moi.

Je veux grandir …

Ou mourir de honte, au choix.

Ruminant de funestes pensées, je remarque à peine que quelqu'un me soulève. Pitié merlin, faites que ca soit Mathieu !

« Eh bien Minnie tu me semble en mauvaise posture. Heureusement que je suis toujours …

Merliiin ! T'es qu'un enculé de sourdingue ! J'ai dis Mathieu, pas Malefoy !

- Lâche-moi. Le coupais-je sèchement. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide.

- J'en doute.

Il fait un petit signe de la main et un de ses gorilles prend ma valise tandis que l'autre me prend la caisse de voyage de Champion des mains. Non mais ca veut dire quoi ca ?

- Rendez-moi mes affaires ! Immédiatement !

C'est que je suis autoritaire quand je veux ! Ils sont sur le point de les poser quand le D.M (devoir maison ou drago malefoy, on s'en fout) me toise d'un air victorieux en m'attrapant le poignet.

- Si tu veux tes affaires, il va falloir me suivre !

Et sans même attendre ma réponse, il me tire dans une diligence, après en avoir chassé deux petites troisièmes années. Je sais que je me répète mais : Non mais ca veut dire quoi ca ? On ne traite pas une demoiselle de cette manière ! Où sont les princes à la rescousse quand on a besoin d'eux ? Au bistrot ?

Le silence dans la diligence est plutôt pesant, je le fusille du regard pendant que lui cherche ses mots.

- Je te trouve vraiment très jolie tu sais ?

Tsssssk… Il aurait pu trouver mieux. Les répliques de séducteurs à deux francs la douzaine je n'en ai pas besoin.

- Et si on passait les formules de politesses pour en arriver directement au sujet principal ? Plus vite tu en auras fini, plus vite tu me relâcheras.

- Tu parle comme si tu étais là contre ton grès.

- C'est le cas.

Il fait un petit sourire en coin Mi-machiavélique, mi-vainqueur, mi casse-couilles. Non, complètement. Il s'enfonce un peu plus dans la banquette en face de moi et croise les doigts, ce qui lui donne un air de parrain de la mafia.

- Et bien tu es la seule fille potable et dotée d'un tant soit peu de jugeote qui provienne d'une famille riche travaillant avec la mienne.

Ah il n'a pas l'accent italien.

- C'est tout vu. Non.

Il semble s'être prit une baffe. Quoi ? Il est blessé dans son ego ? Ben faut s'y attendre, je ne vais pas accepter une demande en mariage d'un type insupportable que je viens de rencontrer. Oups, il prend un air méchant là… Il serre mon épaule et me force à me pencher vers lui.

- On ne refuse rien à un Malefoy.

- Une Sinclair se bat pour ses idées. Et mon idée, pour l'instant, c'est que tu n'es qu'un sale gosse trop gâté qui veut troquer une ânesse (Pansy évidemment), contre une dragonne (moi). A toi de me faire changer d'avis.

Je me dégage vivement et le toise d'un air hautain. Il était de mauvaise humeur, maintenant il est furieux.

- Je le dirais à mon père !

Je ricane :

- Ouah la menace ...

- Il annulera tous les marchés conclus avec ta famille.

- Mais vas-y, je t'en prie. MON père contactera ses associés et ternira la réputation de ta famille à tout jamais. J'ai cru comprendre que ton père était un Mangemort et ta mère la cousine de Sirius Black.

Tiens, c'est intéressant, je n'avais jamais vu un vert pareil.

- Tu … tu n'oserais pas.

- Très cher, si ma famille à survécu à travers les âges, c'est pour cette raison : On est prêts à tout.

J'ai très envie de finir cette phrase par un ricanement ironique ou un Mwahaha de grand méchant savant fou, pas vous ?

Ah merde je viens de me rappeler un truc !

- Néanmoins tu as peut être une chance …

Je vois un tout petit éclat d'espoir poindre sur son minois comme un grain de sable du Sahara sur la place Sainte Catherine.

- C'est-à-dire ?( Ton pompeux cachant mal qu'il est devenu mon toutou niark !)

- Eh bien, les frères Weasley donnent une fête, j'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi. Et je ne veux aucun éclat pendant la soirée (sauf quand je vais te rendre ivre mort mais chut !). Si tu te tiens sage, je veux bien te donner une chance.

Pensées de Malefoy : Une chose de sure, elle va aller à Serpentard. Je suis foutu. Non ! Un Malefoy n'est jamais foutu ! (se récite son mentra) Drago est le plus beau, Drago et le plus beau …

Pensées de Minnie : MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAA ! Où j'ai rangé mon appareil photo déjà ? Et qu'est-ce que je pourrais fabriquer comme fringues pour l'occasion ? Avec un peu de chance les autres filles trouveront ma tenue cool, me demanderont où je l'ai achetée et ca me permettra de leur vendre des articles de ma collection ! Muahaha je suis un génie …

Pensées de Gregory : Gromph.

Pensées de Vincent : Momph.

Et c'est sur cette atmosphère pour le moins _joyeuse_ que se finit mon voyage en diligence. Enfin si, on a discuté, mais c'est surtout finances et potins mondains. Berk, sans intérêt. En descendant je prends mes affaires sans un au « revoir » et retrouve mes deux copines, complètements affolées (une et demi, Mylène savait bien que je m'en tirerais) Je leur explique vite fait mon plan (non vous ne le saurez pas tout de suite). Et nous nous engouffrons dans le hall. Bof. Chez moi c'est aussi grand et c'est bien mieux. Même les assiettes en or je m'en fous. Le professeur MacGo' nous retient avant que nous puissions entrer. Ah ouiiii ! C'est vrai qu'à nous cinq (y'a Adrien et Mathieu avec, c'est qu'on les aurait oubliés !) on doit passer après les gamins.

- Bon alors les filles vous allez dans quelle maison ?

- Moi je pensais Serpentard.

- Oh oui ! Moi j'ai rencontré un garçon charmant de Serpentard et … (laissons la dans son speech uu')

- Moi n'importe quoi me va. Annonce Mylène sans décoller les yeux de sa psp.

- Mathieu veut aller à serdaigle.

- Et alors ? Il va où il veut non ?

- Ben oui mais pour montrer qu'on est soudés …

- Qui vote pour serpentard ?

Je lève la main, Mylène et leslie me suivent ainsi que … Mathieu ! Je lui lance un regard inquisiteur.

- En fait c'est Adrien qui veut aller à serdaigle.

- Lâcheur. T'es bien un serpent toi.

- Donc c'est d'accord ? On va tous à serpentard ?

Des grognements lui répondent. C'est bon on a compris ces messieurs on faim.

Un quart d'heure plus tard elle nous ouvre les portes. C'est pas juste ! Moi qui espérait une entrée grandiose ben c'est raté. Rusard (c'est son nom je crois. Non ?) nous fait entrer en douce un peu avant que les derniers élèves ne soient partis. Les derniers gosses sont appelés puis c'est notre tour.

- ALBAIN, MATHIEU.

Mathieu se dirige vers le tabouret d'un air méfiant. Il s'assoit comme s'il attendait qu'une bombe explose en dessous et le vielle abaisse le chapeau sur lui et … rien. Mathieu se met à siffler et le chapeau commence à parler, mais pas dans la tête de Mathieu, à voix haute ! Mylène …

- Pourquoi tu siffle gamin ?

- j'imite un serpent.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Pour que votre cerveau de vieux couvre chef rongé aux mites comprenne que je veux aller à Serpentard.

Des ricanements parcourent la table. Même chez les Gryffis tiens !

- SERPENTARD !

Mathieu se lève en lâchant un dernier « eh ben tu vois ce n'était pas si compliqué. »

Macgogo ne lui enlève pas de points mais le regarde d'un air courroucé avant d'appeler la suivante.

-BERNARD, MYLENE ! Crie MacGogole

Mylène arrive sans décrocher de son jeu et s'assoit sur le tabouret.

- Eh gamine…

- Je veux aller à serpentard.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec serpentard ? Moi je pense que tu serais mieux à serdaigle tu vois ? Tu as une intelligence vive et…

- Je veux aller à serpentard.

- Tu pourrais au moins écouter quand je parle !

- Je suis occupée.

- Oui mais … Dis moi c'est normal que ce nombre ai cinq chiffres ?

- Ouais se sont mes gains de la partie.

- T'es douée au poker toi !

Je lui dis ou je ne lui dis pas qu'elle est tricheuse professionnelle ?

- Ouais.

- On se joue ta répartition aux cartes ?

Elle fini sa partie avec une paire d'as et éteint sa console avant de sortir un jeu de carte de sa poche.

- Prépare toi à perdre.

Elle s'assoit par terre et pose le chapeau devant elle. Bon je ne vais pas vous raconter la partie je n'y connais rien aux jeux de cartes, (Nda : Mais moi si !) je dis juste les résultats. Le choixpeau, tout content sort

- Quinte !

Et il étale devant lui les cartes en la regardant d'un air fier.

- Tu iras donc à …

- Quinte royale.

Elle pose bien proprement l'as, le roi, la dame, le valet et le dix de carreau.

- T'as perdu.

- T'AS TRICHE !

- Mauvais joueur.

- MAIS NON !

- Vieux débris moisi.

- SALE SERPENTARDE !

Elle ramasse ses cartes et part à la table des serpents.

- EH NON MAIS HUMMMPPHHH !

Ayant peur que le choixpeau ne sorte quoi que ce soit de grossier, la vielle MacNessie lui couvre la bouche en appelant la suivante.

- DUSSEL, LESLIE !

- Pas la peine de hurler je suis juste à côté.

Elle s'assoit sur le tabouret sous les rires de plus en plus nombreux de la salle. Le choixpeau grogne à mi-voix.

- Hrmm … La hardiesse ce n'est pas trop ca … la trouillardise beaucoup plus … un grand sens de l'amitié… je dirais bien Poufsouffle mais tu es trop Machiavélique pour ca alors je dirais bien serpentard… Quoi qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ?

Au fur et à mesure que le choixpeau grommelait, Leslie s'est mise à pleurer, attirant les regards furieux de tous les garçons de la salle vers le pouilleux. Entre deux sanglots, elle essaye de lui répondre.

- Vous … Vous avez dis que … que je n'étais qu'une trouillarde machiavélique. Elle stoppe pour fondre en larmes (un peu bruyantes mais délicates) Comment … _Comment Osez- Vous ?_

En voyant tous les regards meurtriers tournés vers lui, le vieux pouilleux se ravise :

- Euh … Enfin je veux dire que tu as l'intelligence nécessaire pour aller à serpentard mais pas le même genre que celle qu'il faut pour aller à serdaigle …

- Parce que vous me croyez _stupide_ ?

Craignant pour sa vie vu que les filles et les professeurs s'y mettaient (à le flinguer du regard) il se rétracta

- Non c'est … Oh et merde ! SERPENTARD !

Elle retire le chapeau de ses cheveux et cache son visage ruisselant de larmes dans ses mains pour courir à la table des verts et argent. En passant à côté de moi elle retire un peu ses mains pour que moi seule voit … qu'elle tire la langue !

Diaboliquement votre.

Leslie, Leslie … Ne désappointe pas les lecteurs comme ca ce n'est pas bien.

Une fois arrivée là-bas, Mathieu la fait asseoir à côté de lui et des élèves des autres maisons se déplacent pour la réconforter.

Comme quoi …

Je sens qu'il va arriver de petits « accidents » au choixpeau magique.

Maclafolle appelle le suivant tout en couvant l' « adorable » - je me marre attendez-petite- elle fait 1m75 quand même- serpentarde.

- SINCLAIR, MINNIE !

Ah c'est moi ! Ben la suivante alors.

Je m'avance en me mordant les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Le choixpeau est posée sur ma caboche et il grogne un peu avant d'annoncer.

- GRYFFONDOR !

-AH NON HEIN !

Le vieux truc explose de rage.

- MAIS QUOI ENCORE BORDEL DE MERDE ?

- JE VEUX ALLER A SERPENTARD !

- MAIS J'EN PEUX PLUS DES FRANÇAIS MOI !

- JE VOUS EMMERDE ! JE VEUX ALLER A SERPENTARD !

- MAIS POURQUOI VOUS VOULEZ PAS ALLER LA OU JE LE DIS !

- PARCE QUE T'ES QU'UN VIEUX TRUC MERDIQUE QUI VEUT JUSTE DETRUIRE LES AMITIEES EN FAISANT DES CHOIX DE CONS ET QUI VA CAUSER LA PERTE DE CET ECOLE ! CA TE SUFFIT COMME REPONSE OU TU VEUX AUTRE CHOSE ?

- GRYFFONDOR!

- SERPENTARD!

- GRYFFONDOR!

- SERPENTARD!

- GRYFFONDOR!

- SERPENTARD !

- GRYFFONDOR !

- GRYFFONDOR !

- SERPENTARD !

- D'accord.

Je me lève sous les hurlements et les malédictions du choixpeau magique. Mais évidemment ca ne m'empêche pas de m'asseoir avec Leslie, Mathieu et Mylène.

- VAILLANT, ADRIEN !

Le vaillant adrien en question (que j'aime le chambrer sur son nom !) pose son royal postérieur en lançant un regard qui se veut conquérant à toute la salle. Je me demande si je dois lui dire qu'il a l'air débile là ? Le pouilleux commence à couiner.

- Laisse moi deviner … Tu veux aller à Serpentard ?

- Non.

CONNARD !

Le Choixpeau ressemble à présent à un enfant sur les genoux du père noël.

-C'est vrai ?

- Bien sur … que non.

Oh le beau salaud! Ah là j'avoue elle était facile celle là. Mais bien trouvée.

Le vieux truc fond en larmes.

Eh ben voilà ! On y est arrivés !

- SERPENTARD ! BOUHOUHOU !

Il se lève, nous rejoint et nous faisons une révérence à la salle. Laquelle explose de rires et d'applaudissements pour nous, sublimes, magnifiques et géniaux Frogs.

Mais après cet instant de gloire, la soirée fut… soporifique. Putin j'espère que ce n'est pas comme ca tous les soirs hein. Nous mangeons tranquillement, à part quelques admirateurs venus nous féliciter et Malefoy qui tente de me faire du pied (il s'est raté il a fait du pied à Crabe, qu'il avait posté à côté de moi pour bien montrer que je suis sa propriété. Toi mon coco tu ne vas pas voir le coup venir.), le discours du vieux citronné et de miss pimbêche pour finir retour aux dortoirs, berk ils sont super humides on va se choper une pneumonie avant la fin de l'année. Et enfin NOTRE dortoir. Avant que qui que ce soit ne puisse s'installer dedans nous en prenons un. Evidemment Leslie a du mal à vider ses QUINZE valises (une pour les affaires d'école, une autre pour décorer le dortoir, une pour le maquillage, 5 pour les chaussures, une pour les bas, une pour les robe, une pour les jupes, une pour les hauts et une pour ses plantes parlantes, une pour tout le matériel qui v a avec et une pour les accessoires) et celle qui ne rentrent pas dans l'armoire doivent finir sous son lit. Moi mes valises rentrent parfaitement dans l'armoire. Je range mes vêtements, mes affaires, colle des posters et des photos partout sur mon lit, change les draps (avec tout ce vert je vais attraper une conjonctivite) et cache mon matériel de styliste sous mon lit. Faudrait pas que quelqu'un trouve mon catalogue et mes prototypes ! Mylène n'a qu'une toute petite valise et ne la vide jamais. Elle prend juste son pyjama et va se laver en poussant Leslie.

- RRRAAAAHHHH ! Sort de là espèce de serpillière humaine ! J'ai besoin de mes deux heures quotidiennes de douche ! Sort de là putin de merde !

Je vous présente la vraie leslie. Diabolique, machiavélique et manipulatrice jusqu'au bout des ongles. La chef de notre groupe de tarées.

Hortense et Géraldine, ses géraniums parlants, la reprennent avant qu'elle ne dise quelque chose de pire.

- Leslie, voyons !

-N'insulte pas les gens mentalement déficients !

- Au fait Leslilinette, tu sais où est le sac de paillettes dorées ?

Moi je les adore, pas vous ? Elles me font penser à deux vielles tantes célibataires frustrées de la vie. Malheureusement notre havre de paix (nda : je me marre) est envahi par deux autres filles.

- Z'êtes qui vous ?

L'une d'elle ressemble à une armoire à glace tandis que l'autre est un peu (énormément en fait) timide

- Je… Je m'appelle Daphnée Greengrass et elle c'est … c'est mon a-amie … Milicent.

- Bullstrode ?

-Ouais.

Cette fille est pas du tout, du tout féminine. Une armoire à glace avec une voix de mec.

- On veut pas de nous aux autres dortoirs.

Je sais que c'est mon tempérament Gryffondor qui pointe mais j'aimerais les aider.

- Oui bien sur, il nous reste trois lits donc y'a pas de problèmes. Ca vous gêne pas les géraniums parlants ?

- En quoi est-ce qu'on pourrait gêner ?

- vous êtes plus chiantes qu'une armée de petits Malefoy !

- Sale gosse mal élevée !

- Vielle harpie repoussante !

- De la part d'une fille coiffée comme un palmier je prendrais ca pour un compliment !

- Nous en sommes donc à 371 pour toi et 356 pour moi

- Championnats du dernier mot. Faites pas attention.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Milicent et Daphnée eurent le temps d'apprendre une cinquantaines de chansons paillardes, de participer à notre relookage de début d'année (le marron et le turquoise vont bien à milicent, tout n'est pas perdu après tout) et vers minuit nous sommes en train de faire une belote en discutant.

- C'est vrai que vous êtes invitées à la fête que donnent les Weasley ?

- Ouaip. Vous voulez venir ?

- Je suis pas sure que … qu'ils voudront de nous …

- Vous n'avez pas de préjugés contre les autres maisons, les gens autres que sang-pur etc ?

- En fait je … nous sommes d'origine moldue.

- Ah comme moi ! S'exclame Leslie, Ca devrait le faire alors.

Milicent hoche la tête.

- Peux pas y aller. Suis laide.

Je la regarde avec surprise.

- Qui ta fourré ca dans la tête ?

-Pansy, grogne-t-elle.

Quoi, encore elle ? Mais elle me fait chier cette conne avec sa gueule de pékinois ! J'ai bien fait d'envoyer Champion pisser sur ses affaires tiens !

- Pansy n'est qu'une truie. Une truie mutante avec une gueule de sale clebs. Tu n'es pas laide, juste très forte. Profites-en pour lui arranger le portrait ! Et tu vas venir avec nous à la fête, tu vas voir je suis sûre que ca va être cool.

- tas perdu.

- EEeeehh ! c'est pas juste t'as triché !

- comme d'hab'

- Meuchante.

- diaboliquement tienne.

- EEeeehh ! Elle est de moi celle là !

- OOooh … je suis fatiguée pas vous ? Bonne nuit !

Je grogne un peu mais à une heure du matin, ca serait peut être une bonne idée d'aller dormir. Ah ! Mon champion-champignon est de retour ! Pansy va avoir une bonne surprise demain…

Voilà ! Le chapitre deux en ligne ! Je sais je mets le temps mais en même temps personne me mets de reviews.

Drago : Normal, ton histoire est nulle.

J'imagine qu ca serait mieux si ca s'appelait « drago le magnifique »

Drago : si je devait faire écrire ma biographie ca ne serait sûrement pas par toi, sale moldue.

Grr … Toi tu vas souffrir au prochain chapitre….

Une 'tite review ?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Septembre Les Frogs aiment faire la fête …

Mercredi 2 septembre :

6h23 :

- MMMIIIN' !

Il marche drôlement bien mon colorant.

6h24 :

- MIIIIIIINNNNIIIEEE ! COMMENT ON ENLEVE CAAAAA ?

Pourquoi l'enlever ? J'étais sure que les cheveux bleu marine ca lui irait bien à Daphnée. L'effet est super avec ses yeux, on dirait une nymphe de l'eau.

6h25 :

- RRRAAAAAAAAAHHHHH !

Ce qu'elle peut être rabat-joie ! C'est pas la peine d'essayer de m'étrangler pour si peu !

6h26 :

- MMIINNIIEEE !

- Euh du calme Daphnée ! Tu es superbe comme ca ! Et pis en plus ca part au bout d'un mois … je crois.

- RRRRAAAAAAHHHHHHHH !

- AU MEURTRE !

Les plantes finissent de réveiller tous les sous sols en hurlant (je crois qu'elles appellent ca chanter) « DU SANG ! DU SANG ! DE LA BILE ET D'LA TRIPAILLE ! »

8h00 :

Une heure et demi plus tard, je me suis faite étranglée deux fois par (la pas si sage) Daphnée, ses cheveux sont toujours bleus, on a pas eu le temps de manger et fonçons en cours de métamorphose pour ne pas être en retard. Nous arrivons les dernières, à deux secondes près de la sonnerie. Tiens, mais c'est MacHarpie !

- Avant toute chose, je tiens signaler que cette année sera celle du Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Elémentaire aussi appelé BUSE…

Ca on savait merci. Mais quel discours de merde … Leslie, Mylène et Milicent ont l'air du même avis que moi, seule Daphnée écoute. Eh ben elle a du courage. Le cours de métamorphose portait sur les sortilèges de Disparition, évidement Mylène a réussi du premier coup. Ca m'énerve, le mien est seulement transparent. Enfin c'est mieux que Leslie, qui a fait exploser son escargot, Daphnée, qui a teint le sien en bleu marine (- C'est de ta faute ! – Et pourquoi ca serait de MA faute hein ? – T'es de mauvaise foie ou tu le fait exprès ?- …) et milicent … qui n'a rien fait à son invertébré gluant.

-On a quoi après ?

- Double cours de potions, m'informe Daphnée

- Qu'elle journée pourrie, je suis nulle de chez nulle en popo. Grogne Leslie en ôtant les derniers bouts d'escargots de son chemisier.

- Console toi après on a étude des moldus. J'espère que le prof est mieux que Gégène.

- Gégène ?

- Notre ancien prof.

- Ouais mais je vais me faire engueuler ! Je sens là.

- Ca risque pas, grogne Milicent, Snape ne crie jamais sur les serpentards.

- C'est notre directeur de maison nan ? Celui qui a les mêmes cheveux que moi ?

- C'est lui.

En ce cours nous avons préparé un philtre de paix. Moi les popo je trouve ca facile, il suffit de suivre ce qui est écrit après tout. C'est comme préparer une soupe.

11h00 :

Choses que j'ai remarquées :

- Snape déteste Potty-Podfleur.

- Snape déteste les élèves.

- Snape déteste les Gryffis.

- Snape déteste beaucoup de choses.

- Leslie s'est déchirée pour avoir un bon résultat.

- Leslie à lancé des regards éperdus d'admiration à Snape pendant tout le cours.

- Leslie à défait deux boutons de son chemisier

- Leslie n'a pas arrêter de nous parler de lui pendant tout le cours et continue d'en parler.

Conclusion :

Allez faut le dire … Courage

(prends une grands inspiration)

Leslie… la fille la plus sexy, la plus populaire et probablement la plus belle de Poudlard… Est amoureuse de Snape.

Snape le vieux qui a la quarantaine … qui gueule sur les élèves… qui fait peur à tout le monde… qui est super moche.

WWWaaaa …

Alors c'est ca la quatrième dimension ?

Pendant le cours d'étude des moldus je continue d'être dans le coton, pourtant Oreste Smith, notre prof, a fait un début d'année assez sympa, un quiz avec à la clé une tablette du meilleur chocolat de chez Honeydukes. Et des devoirs.

12h02 :

Snape … Leslie … Snape … Leslie … Naaannnn.

Et elle repart dans son délire …

- Il a l'air siiii classe dans sa grande cape noire et t'as vu ses mains ? Elles sont si blanches, si douces, si … (bave)

Milicent et Daphnée la regardent comme un extra terrestre et Mylène ne trouve rien d'autre à faire que de lui enfoncer une tomate dans la bouche. Bon faut vraiment que je lui demande là ca devient grave.

- Leslie… pitié ne me dis pas … que tu es amoureuse de Snape ?

Elle pique un fard. Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Quelqu'un a une corde ?

Tout en sortant de la grande salle pour aller en cour d'histoire de la magie on essaye de la faire rentrer dans le droit chem… Je veux dire une voie un peu plus norm … Enfin autre chose quoi !

- Enfin Leslie tu peux pas craquer pour _Snape_ c'est … Couine Daphnée

- Il est moche appuya Mylène.

Moi et Milicent hochons véhément la tête.

Tout en entrant en classe nous continuons à parler. Je sors un parchemin et pose ma plume à écriture automatique dessus. Les profs d'histoire de la magie ont un point commun. Ils sont soporifiques. Celui-ci quand il parle on dirait qu'il ronronne. Mais la dispute continue.

- Mais moi, c'est sa beauté intérieure qui m'attire…

- Il crie tout le temps, il est aigri, déloyal, il… Enonce Daphnée en comptant sur ses doigts.

- Son humour, enfin son ironie, est aussi acérée que la flèche qui a percé mon cœur …

- Eho ! Dis-je en secouant ma main devant ses yeux, on n'est pas dans Roméo et Juliette.

- Ecoutez ! Nous coupe-t-elle sèchement, Ca me regarde si je préfère aimer un homme mûr plutôt qu'un gamin boutonneux et immature ! Alors Severus va tomber amoureux de moi, et vous allez m'y aider.

- Mais ... Commença Milicent.

- Aurais-je oublié de préciser que _non_ vous n'avez pas le choix ?

C'est définitif, Poudlard est dangereux pour nos cerveaux.

A la fin du cour, nous allons manger (- Milicent si tu ne veux pas grossir faut pas te goinfrer comme ca. – M'en fiche. J'ai faim.- Du dis pas ca sur ta balance. - …) puis allons à la bibliothèque pour faire nos devoirs.

- On devrait se préparer pour la fête au lieu de faire ca, grogne Leslie.

- La fête commence à dix heures du soir, il est cinq heures. Souligne Mylène, On va pas mettre cinq heures à se préparer.

- Toi peut être pas, mais moi si.

- C'est vrai que t'en a vachement besoin, ironise-t-elle.

- J'en ai besoin pour que mes cheveux ne ressemblent pas à une brosse de balais. Tu m'as vue le matin non ?

- C'est vrai, acquiesce Daphnée, ca fait vraiment peur.

- Fermez vos gueules, Pince arrive.

La vielle peau arrive au moment où je m'attaque à mes devoirs.

Alors j'ai :

Métamorphose : S'entraîner au sortilège de Disparition.

Etude des moldus : Faire un dessin représentant un ravin, d'un côté on a un moldu/un sorcier, de l'autre une bille en fer. Enoncer au moins deux moyens que peut utiliser un moldu, idem pour le sorcier. Observer et conclure.

Histoire de la magie : 35 cm de parchemin sur la guerre des géants.

Bon, le sortilège de disparition je m'entraînerais sur les bouquins quand Madame Pince sera plus loin, L'histoire j'ai qu'à recopier mes notes de cour et l'étude des moldus, c'est super facile. Mais…

- Mylène… Je grogne, menaçante.

Elle est encore sur sa psp.

- Hm ? Fait-elle sans lever la tête.

Je pointe ma baguette vers elle.

- Range moi cette console et fait tes devoirs ou je te lance un sortilège tellement _raté_ qu'il arrivera à laver tes cheveux …

Elle relève son regard vers moi et commence à s'inquiéter.

- Tu n'oserais pas quand même ?

Je fais un air méchant.

- Je vais me gêner tiens niark…

- Jolie Minnie, tu es pire que voldychou lance-t-elle platement en sortant ses parchemins.

Ca y est, j'ai fini l'histoire. Allez je vais passer mes notes à milicent, ca lui fera au moins un A, Daphnée à les siennes et Leslie arrive pas à me relire, en plus elle est partie chercher un livre là-dessus. Bon alors l'étude des moldus. Un moldu peut utiliser un aimant ou un seau relié à une canne à pêche. Et les sorciers un _accio_ ou un _wingardium leviosa. _Alors que dire… Le moldu doit réfléchir et être inventif alors que le sorcier choisi le moyen le plus facile ? Ouais en écrivant gros et en brodant ca devrait aller. Au suivant. La vielle peau n'est pas là ? Tant mieux.

- _Evanesco._

Le livre ne bouge pas.

- _Evanesco._

Toujours rien.

- _Evanesco_! _Evanesco_ putin! Mais bordel de merde de saloperie de bouquin à la con _evanesco_ !

Le livre disparait enfin.

- Il aime se faire insulter on dirait remarque Daphnée.

- Ouais c'est ca c'est une bande de gros masos les livres c'est pour ca qu'ils aiment madame Pince. Je parie que la nuit elle met l'habit complet de maîtresse sadomasochiste et va faire une gâterie à Rusard avant de revenir fouetter les livres.

- Arrête ! Me coupe Milicent en frissonnant.

- Bweeerk ! J'ai des images mentales là ! Couine Leslie.

Soudain, Mme Pince sort des rayonnages et nous jette un regard furieux.

- SORTEZ IMMEDIATEMENT ! Hurle-t-elle comme Pansy-la-truie-mutante qui s'est cassé un ongle, LA BIBLIOTHEQUE EST FERMEE DEPUIS LONGTEMPS !

Avant qu'elle ne se jette sur nous toutes griffes dehors, nous prenons nos affaires et ne nous arrêtons de courir qu'une fois arrivées à la salle commune.

- Je crois qu'elle nous a entendues.

- Sans blaaaaaague ! Je n'avais pas remarqué dis donc.

- Merci de préciser.

- Olala ! Bandes de râleuses.

Mylène se retourne vers Daphnée.

- On ne dit pas « râleur » mais « français moyen », d'abord !

Nous arrivons dans notre chambre et là je fonce vers Champion à grands renforts de « mon chatougnou tout mignou-mignou ! » et lui fait un gros câlin, du genre que je ne ferais jamais à Malefoy fils (niark). Evidement il faut se préparer pour la fête, et avec trois fashion victims (moi, leslie et daphnée) plus deux filles à habiller correctement (Millicent et Mylène), c'est un bordel monstre.

Pour vous donner une idée vite fait :

« Putin où est mon kit de french manucure ?

- Quelqu'un a vu mon chemisier vert ?

- RRRRAAAAAHHH ! J'ai rien qui va avec ces putin de tifs bleus !

- MILICENT ! Pose cette chose tout de suite !

- Tiens ton vernis, il était der… dans ta valise n°3.

- Ah le voilà !

- C'étai quoi ce lapsus ?

- Aïe !

- T'as trop de nœuds ma grande.

- JE VAIS JAMAIS ETRE PRETE A TEMPS !

- Les jeunes aujourd'hui …

- Qui ?

- Complètement sourde celle là.

- Mais c'est super sympa ca !

- Où est mon maquillage …

- Lequel ? »

Voilà à peu prêt l'ambiance générale. Et ca fouille partout, et ca te fout un bordel monstre … On dirait le premier jour des soldes. Mais au final on est toutes prêtes à temps, bon on aura quelques minutes de retard le temps d'arriver au 7ème étage mais c'est pas grave.

Daphnée a trouvé une robe assortie à ses cheveux (oui ils sont toujours bleus), Leslie une jupe en cuir avec bottes assorties et débardeur marron suffisamment provocants, on a réussi à rendre Milicent féminine (je veux une médaiiiiille !) et à coiffer Mylène (je veux PLEIN de médaiiiiilles !). Moi je porte des vêtements cousus par moi, c'est-à-dire, une mini jupe écossaise (-Eh ben voilà ! Enfin une jupe à taille normale ! – Normale pour qui ?), des bottes blanches en daim (qui me font arriver à 1m61 ! Pourquoi c'est pas autorisé en cours ?), un sous pull blanc avec, brodé en rouge « Minnie's Cuties » (c'est le nom de ma marque, aucun commentaire ne sera accepté sous peine de mort subite) et un béret au tissu écossais. Si j'arrive pas à vendre quoi que ce soit, je sais plus quoi faire. Nous descendons en salle commune. Bon où qu'il est le co… le malefoy ?

- Mais où est Blaise ? Grogne Leslie, On va être en retard !

Enfin nous voyons ces « messieurs » sortir de leurs dortoirs. Nous nous jetons sur les canapés, comme si nous avions attendu longtemps. Dès qu'ils nous voient nous les fusillons du regard.

- Et après se sont les filles qui mettent du temps à se préparer, grognais-je

- Ca fait à peine deux secondes que vous êtes là, coupe Mylène.

- Merci Mimmy, pour l'empêchage de râler en paix.

- Mais de rien.

Les garçons, qui ont un peu de mal à suivre essayent de ne pas faire porte-manteaux.

- Quand vous aurez fini de vous disputer, râle Blaise, on pourra y aller ?

- J'imagine que c'est ca être un français moyen ? Me glisse Daphnée.

- Exactement.

Sur le chemin menant à la salle va-et-vient, je passe mon temps à fuir Malefoy et ses mains baladeuses. Surtout ses mains en fait. Lui il a de la conversation, et même un peu d'humour parfois … mais il est vraiment mal élevé. C'est pas parce que Pansy-la-pute-de-comptoir ne proteste pas que moi je vais faire pareil ! Je le vois s'approcher de moi en essayant de glisser discrètement ses mains sur ma taille…

- C'est ici non ? Demande Milicent.

Alléluia *.* !

- Oui regarde Fred est devant, fait remarquer Mylène.

Faudra que je lui demande comment elle fait pour les reconnaître. Pour échapper au sale gosse trop gâté, je cours vers Fred et lui demande à voix basse :

- J'en peux déjà plus, dis moi que vous avez du whisky pur feu !, Puis je lance à voix haute, Il y a déjà beaucoup de monde ?

Il me fait un clin d'œil, ca veut dire qu'ils en ont ? Oh yes !

- Presque tout le monde est là, il en manque deux après vous mais ils se sont sûrement fait attraper par Rusard ou un prof.

- Et pourquoi pas les préfets ?

Drago me réponds à sa place.

- Parce que c'est Pansy la seule préfète à ne pas être venue, Dis donc weas…

Je l'arrête avant qu'il n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit.

- Ah non hein ! J'ai dis que je te laissais une chance, SI et seulement SI tu te tenais tranquille ! Je finis en faisant un discret clin d'œil à Fred.

Il se tiendra pas tranquille une fois ivre mort. Nous entrons dans la pièce, que Fred gardais « là » pours ainsi dire, avec un papier dans l'interstice. Il entre après nous et nous explique à quoi sert la salle. Une salle qui fait ce qu'on veut et qui est là quand on en a besoin ? Mais c'est super pratique un truc comme ca …

L'ambiance dans la pièce est géniale, il doit y avoir une cinquantaine de personnes au moins, la musique à fond et pleins de gens qui dansent. Meeerde ! Drago s'approche, eh mais c'est pas touffe girl là bas ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout toute seule ? Je me retourne vers Drago et l'embrasse sur la joue avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille.

- Attends moi deux minutes il faut que je fasse une bonne action.

Je prends Daphnée par le bras et lui parle tout en l'entraînant plus loin.

- Je vais entraîner Hermione du côté obscur de la force, mais pour ca il me faut un gars de 6ème année qui ne soit pas un salaud, qui fasse étude des runes ou arithmancie, pas trop moche et du genre je-sais-tout.

Elle réfléchit un instant puis me traîne un peu plus loin avant de me montrer un garçon en train de piller le buffet d'un air dépité.

- C'est Matthew Hornby, il est de serdaigle et il fait études des runes, je le trouve plutôt pas mal mais il parle tout le temps des cours ou de la libération des créatures magiques, ce genre de trucs nazes quoi …

En me souvenant de L'association d'Hermione, je fais un grand sourire. Pile le type qu'il lui faut ! J'ai une de ces chances moi c'est pas possible.

- Daphnée je t'adore, jurée je te le revaudrais.

Elle me jette un regard rusé.

- Tu pourrais me faire, gratuitement j'entends, un long manteau assorti à mes nouveaux cheveux ? Le mien jure horriblement …

Quoi c'est tout ? Oh je m'attendais à pire.

- Pas de problème ma belle ! Maintenant il faut que j'y aille.

Je fonce vers Hornby, le tire pour qu'il me regarde et lui parles à toute vitesse.

« Tu es bien Matthew Hornby ?

- Ouais. Qu'es…

- Tu vois qui c'est Hermione Granger ?

- Le génie de Gryffondor ? Bien sur !

Aha ! Je lis de l'admiration dans sa voix, c'est du gâteau je vous dis !

- C'est ca, physiquement tu la trouve comment ?

Il rougit un peu. Pff … Bandes de coincés du cul, heureusement qu'on est venus hein !

- Elle est pas mal, je veux dir…

- Parfait »

Sans attendre de réponse je le traine sans ménagement vers Hermione, qui s'est faites toute belle, mais regarde tristement le fond de son verre. Je fonce vers elle et l'apostrophe gaiement.

« Salut Hermione ! T'es toute seule ?

- Ca se voit tant que ca ?

Je lui souri gentiment avant de me tourner vers Hornby.

- Hermione, je te présente Matthew Hornby, lui aussi est un fervent défenseur des droits des créatures magique.

Son regard s'illumine. J'ai déjà gagné mais je continue sur ma lancée.

- Il trouve que tu es très jolie et te qualifie de génie de Gryffondor mais il n'avait pas le courage de venir te voir., Voyant qu'ils deviennent tout rouges, je m'empresse de finir Bon je vous laisse avant que Drago s'impatiente, bonne soirée !

Retardant le moment fatidique où je devrais retourner vers le Dragon capricieux, je vais me cacher plus loin pour les observer. Ils commencent à parler un peu timidement, mais au bout de cinq minutes, ils entament une conversation enflammée sur les droits des elfes … Avant de se rouler la pelle du siècle.

Ouais dark vador a encore frappé ! Niark, niark I am the winner of ze life. Bon il me reste plus qu'à bourrer Drago et tout ira bien dans le meilleur des mondes possible. Et si je peux me faire des clientes ca serait bien aussi. Je fonce vers Le Malefoy et le retrouve en pleine conversation avec ze survivoooor. Mon dieu les têtes qu'ils font c'est à mourir de rire ! Je fonce vers eux et m'accroche au bras de Drago.

- Non mais arrêtez de vous parler comme de gros hypocrites vous avez l'air constipés ! On se fait un Action-Vérités-J'ai-jamais ?

Les dindes au bras de Ron et d'Harry se mettent à glousser.

- Oh ouiiii, Couine Parvati Patil.

- Allez Ron-Ron dit Ouiiiiiii

Mon dieu quel nom de con. Drago se penche vers moi.

- Si tu commence à m'appeler Dragychou je me jette du haut de la tour d'astronomie.

J'éclate de rire avant d'aller chercher mes amies, d'autres personnes et des bouteilles de Whisky pur feu. Je retourne vers eux et voit qu'ils sont dans un coin, sur des coussins sortis de nulle part. Je distribue les bouteilles pendant que Leslie commence.

« Alors Fred : action, vérité ou j'ai jamais ?

- C'est quoi « j'ai jamais » ?

- En fait tu dois dire un truc comme « j'ai jamais fais machin » et ceux qui l'ont déjà fait doivent boire une longue gorgée de whisky.

Je lance un clin d'œil (mes yeux auront beaucoup travaillé ce soir) à tous ceux dans la confidence. En gros il fait dire plein de fois « j'ai jamais » a des trucs qu'on est surs que Drago a fait. Quel meilleur moyen de réussir mon objectif en étant subtile ?

- Je commence ! M'exclamais-je, Matthew : action, vérité ou j'ai jamais ?

Il réfléchit un peu avant de crier d'un air particulièrement fier de lui.

- J'n'ai jamais été en retenue !

Quel meilleur moyen de se mettre quelqu'un dans la poche que de jouer avec ses sentiments ? Manque de pot moi aussi je dois boire. Pas grave, je détiens le record familial de nombre de bouteilles de whisky-pur-feu ingurgitées sans tomber par terre (j'en étais à 54 mais j'ai glissé sur une peau de banane alors j'ai perdu, snif.). Je bois une longue gorgée, tout comme Malefoy, le trio doré, les jumeaux … en fait tout le monde sauf Matthew et Mylène.

- Mylène, ac…

- Je me suis jamais faite chopée pour quoi que ce soit.

Là on boit tous. Putain de merde elle va …

- Minnie.

… me choisir.

- Action, je soupire.

Je garde un très mauvais souvenir de la dernière fois que j'ai du avouer une vérité.

- Embrasse Malefoy.

- Ouais ! Applaudit Leslie, pas mal !

- J'ai … J'ai mal entendu, c'est pas possible autrement.

-Embrasse Malfoy sur la bouche, précise-t-elle.

Je reste « beuguée » quelques secondes.

- NON MAIS CA VA PAS LA TETE ?

- Non mais vraiment … Râle le con-cerné.

Il m'agrippe par les cheveux et me tire vers lui.

…

SBAAAAFFF !

Evidemment je l'ai gifflé.

SBAAAAFFF !

Et il m'a rendu.

SBAAAAFFF !

Et cætera.

Dix minutes plus tard, je suis sur Malefoy, en train de l'étrangler, et lui me tire les cheveux en essayant de me broyer l'épaule (c'est pas gagné). Nous avons fait quelques pauses pour boire et maintenant, Fofofy est ivre mort. Mais je ne serais satisfaite que quand il sera mort _**tout court ! **_ Voyant que la lavette commence à devenir bleue, on nous sépare. Moi je suis retenue en arrière par leslie et fred et Mademoiselle Fofoy par … Potdfleur ?

" Mais malefyfy faut pas tombééé ! Si tu t'fais mal elle vont pu' jamé rêve de ton cooor !

Le survivant est_ bourré_ ?

- Atten vé le leur montré mon cooor. »

Et il se jette sur une table et nous fait un superbe streap-tease tout en chantant

« I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love,

Love's going to leave me,

I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt,

So sexy it hurts,

And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan,

New York and Japan

And I'm too sexy for your party

Too sexy for your party  
No way I'm disco dancing  
…

Oh mon dieu ! C'est la chanson du prince charmant dans la "nouvelle idole de fort fort lointain !". Potty grogne.

« Raah ! M'énèrve lui ! cé MOA la star !"

Et il se jette sur une table en face ôte son t-shirt en criant à la foule.

« Cé MOA la star ! Cé MOA le plus sexy regardez! »

Oh non! Il ne va pas se mettre à chanter quand même ?

Et si !

I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I do my little turn on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car  
Too sexy by far  
And I'm too sexy for my hat  
Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that 

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Je suis ultra, mais alors ultra fière de moi.

Je vous décris la scène.

Fyfy et Potty sur des tables, ivre morts en train de faire un streap tease en chantant et en criant de temps en temps « cé moa le plu sexy », et l'autre répond « nan cé moa ! ». Ajoutez à cela la plupart des élèves de Poudlard hurlant de rire ou les encourageant à enlever ce qu'il reste et Hermione sur les épaules de Matthew, encore plus pétée que les deux loustics, qui leur crie de passer aux caleçons. Et pour finir, moi, explosée de rire par terre et Mylène, qui s'est transformée en rouge-gorge et prends des photos du spectacle.

Trois heures plus tard, bien après qu'ils soient passés aux caleçons (ils se sont foutus à poil devant la moitié de l'école et il a été établi que Malefoy était le plus sexy parce qu'il avait la plus grosse.) Blaise et moi sommes en train de porter Fyfy (rhabillé hein).

« Cémoa le plu boooo …

- Ah ca on a compris, grogne Blaise, purée c'que t'es lourd ! Au fait qu'est-ce qu'elles foutent les autres ?

Je réfléchie un peu avant de répondre.

- Mylène doit voler dehors, Milicent discute avec Hermione., Daphnée danse encore et Leslie … euh, disons que si on en faisait un film ca serait classé « X »

- Ah.

-Ben oui.

Nous nous cachons dans un recoin sombre quelques secondes en voyant passer Mme Pince puis reprenons notre chemin.

- T'as réfléchi à la demande le Malefoy ? me demande-t-il.

Je hausse les épaules.

- Il en a déjà parlé à son papounet non ? Celui-ci en parlera au mien, je n'aurais pas le choix et je ferais donc vivre un enfer à Malefoy pour qu'il change d'avis.

- Ca veut dire que tu y as réfléchi.

Entendant Rusard arriver, nous fonçons dans une salle de classe vide, plus précisément dans l'armoire. Une fois qu'il est parti nous reprenons notre chemin mais…

- Eh vous là !

Oh merde !

Pourquoi dans toutes les fanfictions que je lis les héros ne se font jamais pincer en pleine nuit et moi la première fois que je traîne avec un mec beurré dans les bras, ca foire ? Y'a pas de justice.

Et c'est Rusard en plus. Il est revenu ce con.

Blaise s'arrête mais je lui prends Malefoy des mains et m'enfuit en courant. Foi de Sinclair, ce vieux pervers ne m'aura pas ! Même avec une charge pareille dans les bras, rien ne m'empêche de courir comme une dératée, percutant Flitwick, écrasant Miss Teigne (mais ils sont tous de sortie ou quoi ?) et renversant toutes les armures sur mon passage. Au bout d'un moment, alors que je pensais presque avoir semé le concierge je tombe sur … Snape.

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

J'entends Rusard crier qu'il va m'avoir alors que mon directeur de maison me jauge du regard. D'un coup vif, il pousse un portrait, me jette dans le passage, et le referme derrière moi. Je m'assois sur les marches, haletante, mais le destin a décidé de me faire une dernière surprise.

Les escaliers se transforment…

En toboggan.

Oh merde.

Je glisse à travers le tunnel visqueux tout en me retenant de crier, de peur de me faire attraper et au bout de quelques minutes, qui me parurent des siècles, je m'écrase par terre. Ou plus précisément, sur Malefoy. Eh mais on est devant le mur de la salle commune !

« Il y a quelqu'un ?

NOOONNN !

Ce soir il y a UNE préfète dehors et qui se la chope ? C'est bibi ! Bon le mot de passe c'est quoi déjà ? Euh … un truc avec des serpents … euh ... ca rime aussi ….

- Il y a quelqu'un ? Fait la voix de Pansy en se rapprochant.

A L'AIDE ! N'IMPORTE QUI !

Tout à coup Drago grogne

_- Corail, Basilisk et Annaconda,_

_Sont des espèces qu'on ne voit qu'une fois._

Et, miraculeusement, le mur s'ouvre ! Je m'engouffre dedans avec Drago, que je lâche dans un fauteuil, avant de courir me réfugier dans mon dortoir. Je claque la porte et m'affale sur mon lit.

ENFIN !

Quoique.

Prise d'un horrible doute, je me relève et fouille dans ma malle. J'en ressort un miroir à main, grand comme ma tête, au pommeau en forme de serpent. Je le pose sur mon lit et récite la morale de la fable du lion et du moucheron.

- _Qu'elle chose par là peut être enseignée ?_

_J'en vois deux, dont l'une est qu'entre nos ennemis_

_Les plus à craindre sont souvent les plus petits _

_L'autre, qu'aux grands périls a pu se soustraire,_

_Qui périt pour la moindre affaire._

Au fur et à mesure que je récite, le serpent se déroule et l'image captée par ses yeux est retransmise par le miroir.

- Va espionner Malefoy.

Et le serpent argenté se dirige vers la salle commune comme un bon petit soldat.

Le son à l'air de sortir de la cuvette des chiottes et le bord des images sont floues mais une chose qu'on me rabâche depuis que j'ai deux ans, c'est qu'a la guerre, c'est le mieux informé qui gagne. Et comme tout est permis dans ces cas là, la magie noire est vachement pratique.

Fyfy, complètement dessoulé, est en train de déclamer ses malheurs à Pansy-la-truie.

« … la sale garce ! J'ai été humilié devant la moitié de l'école !

- Oh mon pauvre Dragychou.

Je comprends maintenant pourquoi il m'a demandé de ne pas l'appeler comme ca.

- Mais demain, à six heures pétantes, je vais lui faire une surprise dont elle se souviendra … »

Ah oui ? Pas de bol mon grand, mais à ce compte là, j'ai quelque chose pour toi …

Voilà, fin du chapitre 3 ! J'espère que vous avez une imagination visuelle parce que moi la scène que je me suis faite, elle était tordante.

Qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes ? Rev …

Il ne manque pas un truc ? Ils sont partis où les chieurs ? Ca ne présage rien de bon pour mes fesses ca…

Je disais donc, Reviews ?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Les Frogs aiment la pagaille !

Jeudi 3 septembre :

7h23 :

Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrent, sur cinq jeunes filles et deux garçons triomphants et rayonnants de fierté, leur visage affichant l'innocence absolue. Bien que serpentards, ils se dirigent vers la table des Gryffondors et prennent place à côté d'Hermione Granger, laquelle leur faisaient de grands signes depuis qu'ils étaient entrés.

Ces serpentard s'appellent, vous l'aurez deviné, Adrien Vaillant, Mathieu Albain, Daphnée Greengrass, Milicent Bullstrode, Mylène Bernard, Leslie Dussel et enfin la magnifique, la splendide, la merveilleuse, MOI ! Minnie Sinclair, reine de la paranoïa et des plans bien huilés !

Stoppant sa discussion sur les droits des elfes avec son cher et tendre, elle se retourne vers moi et me regarde d'un air soupçonneux.

« Rassure moi, c'est bien toi qui a saoulé Harry et Drago ?

- Joue pas la sainte nitouche 'mione, t'étais dans le coup, réplique Adrien.

- Moi ? S'offusque-t-elle hypocritement, mais pas du tout voyons ! Je suis une préfète sérieuse moi !

Mais bien sur. Je vous jure qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre. Gardant mes pensées pour moi, je me sers en pudding tout en surveillant la porte. Les frères Weasley arrivent alors que Mylène commence à parler de certaines photos montrant une Gryffondor ivre morte et un survivant tout nu. Ils nous tapent dans le dos avant de se pencher pour une séance de messes basses entre mécréants (nda : désolée j'adore ce mot, il me fait trop tripper)

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait aux autres serpentard ?

- Et pourquoi leur table est vide ?

Nous sourions avant de répondre en synchronisation parfaite

- Oh trois fois rien.

- C'est la surprise hein ? Chuchotent-ils, peu dupes.

Exactement, c'est la surprise.

Quelques minutes après, toutes les tables sont au courant que nous avons fait quelque chose aux autres serpentards et sont dans l'attente frustrante de voir ce qui s'est passé. Au bout d'un moment, j'entends un miaulement déchirant, affreusement sonore et une mignonne boule de poils foncer vers moi le plus vite possible malgré ses toutes petites pattes.

Je sais que c'est bruyant comme signal mais c'est fait pour. Aussitôt, nous nous levons sur les bancs et commençons la phase finale du plan « humiliation totale 2 : les Serpentards ». Avec une synchronisation toujours aussi parfaite nous frappons trois fois dans nos mains avant de crier en montrant trois doigts.

- THREE!

Puis deux

-TWO !

Juste le pouce …

- ONE !

Chacun d'entre nous met son bras gauche sur les épaules du frog ou apprenti frog voisin et tends le bras droit vers la marée de serpentard entrant dans la grande salle.

Notre petit show avait caché à la majorité des élèves le passage dans le couloir de TOUS les autres membres de notre maison. Et pourtant le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'ils sont voyants …

En effet, tous nos chers camarades, de la première à la septième année, ont les cheveux et la peau teinte de couleurs aussi discrètes que le rose à poids bleus (ca c'est Pansy), le vert rayé orange, les carreaux rouges et dorés (pour mister cé-moi-le-plu-Bo-dé-bourrés) et de costumes impossibles à enlever aussi ridicules que Babar, Casimir, Les power Rangers, Les teletubies et les sailor senshi (ces derniers sur des garçons, on est serpentards ou on ne l'est pas) .

Fallait que je teste mon colorant à plus grande échelle. Et ma super glue.

Bien sur Blaise à été épargné pour avoir passé toute la nuit avec Rusard à récurer les blasons de la salle des trophées. Je suis sur qu'il est content d'avoir été puni. Les serpentards s'assoient à leur table dans un silence complet tout en nous envoyant des regards avadakedaverisants. Toujours dans un silence de mort, les reptiles font comme si de rien n'était et le reste de l'école est figé. Pansy (qui ne doit pas aimer les poids bleus) se lève et nous hurle.

« LES FRANCAISES SONT TOUTES DES PUTES !

Pas gênée le moins du monde, Leslie lui envoie un baiser du bout des doigts avant de lui crier (on est à l'autre bout de la salle quand même) d'une voix la plus sensuelle possible

- On se voit tout à l'heure chérie !

L'avantage d'avoir une fille qui ne connait ni la gêne ni la pudeur dans notre groupe de tarées.

Encore anesthésiés quelques secondes, les élèves et professeurs sont réveillés par les jumeaux Weasley, qui applaudissent à tout rompre, bientôt suivis par la majorité de l'école. Ca fait du bien d'être reconnus à notre juste valeur. Nous nous prenons les mains et saluons comme des acteurs à la fin d'une pièce. Tous les élèves (ou presque) viennent nous féliciter, ainsi que les professeurs, à leur manière :

« je n'ai jamais vu un tel comportement !

Je sais, nous sommes exceptionnels

… 150 points en moins pour Serpentard !

Tu le sais que je m'en torche le cul de tes points vielle bique ?

Et comme le retrait de points ne semble pas vous toucher, je rajoute 5 heures de retenues chacun !

Ouais youpi on va faire chier le malchanceux qui nous servira de surveillant

… je n'ai …»

Pendant qu'elle s'égosille, je prépare une jolie lettre pour mon papa.

« _Très cher père, _

_Je suis contrite de devoir vous décevoir, mais mes premiers jours à Poudlard sont un désastre. Comme vous le souhaitiez, je suis allée à Serpentard, transgressant même l'avis du choixpeau magique pour remplir vos attentes, car lui voulait que j'aille à Gryffondor. Malheureusement, les membres de cette maison sont des plus antipathiques et j'ai du encore une fois me servir d'alliés puissants pour me défendre contre mes nouveaux ennemis, aussi sombres soit cette aide et je crains de n'avoir d'autre choix que de recommencer. Vous pensiez, père, que le jeune Malefoy me serait d'une aide précieuse, mais c'est justement contre lui que j'ai eu besoin de recourir à des yeux autres que les miens. Celui-ci me vouait une coure aussi assidue que profondément impolie, allant même jusqu'à me toucher et à laisser ses amis dire, pardonnez cette vulgarité mais je ne fais que citer, que « les françaises sont toutes des putes ! ». De plus, celui-ci envisageais un plan si obscène à mon encontre que je ne puis le conter dans une lettre. Vous comprendrez donc, père, qu'il en allait de mon honneur de châtier ce manque de civilités de la façon la plus humiliante qu'il soit, comme vous me l'avez enseigné. Je vous envoie ma version des faits pour que vous puissiez agir en conséquence quand les lettres afflueront vers votre bureau pour décrier mon geste._

_J'accepterai toutes les punitions qui me seront données, mais jamais je ne m'excuserais pour ce que j'ai fais, même si cela devait signer l'arrêt des transactions financières avec la famille Malefoy._

_Veuillez agréer, père, l'expression de mes sentiments distingués._

_Votre fille, Minnie. »_

Georges regarde par-dessus mon épaule pendant que j'écris puis, lorsque je ferme ma lettre, que je la marque du blason des Sinclair avec ma chevalière et que je l'attache à la patte de mon hibou (d'où qu'il sort oO ?), il remarque.

-Il doit pas être commode ton père pour que tu doive lui parler comme ca.

- En fait, je lui parle comme ca parce que nous sommes une famille noble, et qu'il faut protéger certains aspects, dans la lettre qu'il m'enverra il me demandera tout d'abord en quelle couleur est Malefoy en combien de temps ca va rester.

Il éclate de rire avant de déclarer.

- Vous faite semblant d'être sérieux, quoi.

- Nan, c'est juste que si je laisse qui que ce soit me marcher sur les pieds, il va me gifler hurlant que je déshonore la famille.

- Ouille. Dur.

- Pourquoi tu crois que mes parents sont divorcés ?

Une fois mon piaf envolé (je l'ai appelé Edith Piaf), Fred et Georges reviennent de vers Potty avec un vieux bout de parchemin et nous emmènent précipitamment dehors. Voyant que de nombreux serpents, se lèvent, prêts à en découdre, nous nous tapons le sprint du siècle. Avec toutes ces courses je vais en perdre des kilos hein ! Ils finissent par s'arrêter devant un tableau représentant deux moines ivres.

- Roublards ! Leur crie Fred.

-Vous-même ! Réponds un moine en déplaçant son tableau pour nous montrer un autre passage secret. Punaise mais y'en a au moins autant que chez moi !

Nous nous tassons comme nous pouvons, mais à onze (les cinq frogs, les jumeaux, Champion, nos deux apprenties et … Hermione ! Ca y est elle va enfin exploiter son potentiel à créer des coups tordus, niark) dans un couloir étroit ce n'est pas pratique pour courir. Les Rouquins nous enjoignent de nous taire et nous entendons un troupeau de verts et argent traverser le couloir en criant des sortilèges, des insultes et autres malédictions. Une fois les … hum … élèves ? Ouais on va dire, donc une fois les élèves passés ils se retournent vers nous et nous tendent un morceau de parchemin.

« On vous le prête, mais c'est juste le temps que les serpys se calment.

Ils nous tendent un vieux bout de parchemin, Mylène le prends et jette un sort dessus. Le papier se recouvre de vacheries, lacées par Lunard, Queudvert, Patmol et Cornedrue. Je le prends à mon tour, passe ma chevalière dessus et le parchemin se recouvre de signes. C'est une carte ! Une carte de Poudlard et de tous les gens qui y sont ! Je les regarde d'un air effaré.

- On… On ne peut pas accepter ! La valeur de cette carte est inestimable ! Vos êtes complètement dingues… Finis-je.

D'un air soupçonneux, Hermione prends ma main et essaye de retirer ma bague. Avant que j'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, le bijou lui inflige une brûlure cuisante. Mylène la soigne au plus vite, pendant que Leslie hoche la tête d'un air contrit. Elle aussi a voulu examiner ma chevalière. 'Mione lève un regard dégouté vers ma bague.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec cette …_chose ?_

Je lui souris gentiment.

- Tu es plus naïve que je ne le pensais si tu crois encore que seuls les Malefoy touchent à la magie noire. Je lève le bijou d'obsidienne au niveau de mes yeux et lui explique doucement, et oui c'est de la magie noire, j'ai effectivement d'autre artefact de ce genre dans ma valise. Mais il n'y a rien de maléfique, du genre tuer des gens, brûler des bébés et autre pour les faire marcher. D'accord ces trucs se nourrissent généralement de sang chaud, mais c'est le mien alors j'en fais ce que je veux. Et puis, moi j'utilise ces trucs pour me protéger.

Les jumeaux et Hermione me regardent d'un air méfiant.

- de quoi tu devrais te protéger ?

Je lui fais un sourire éclatant, qui le désarçonne.

- Comme Ryry, j'ai un talent certain pour m'attirer des ennuis. En plus de mes ennemis personnels (qui sont vachement nombreux), j'ai tous les ennemis de ma famille. Et pour avoir vécu, je peux t'assurer que je fais une captive insupportable. Je me suis déjà fais kidnappée trois fois, expliquais-je devant leur mines ébahies. Je m'en suis sortie très facilement, mais sans la chevalière j'y serai restée. Et sans un autre artefact, que je vous montrerais plus tard, je n'aurais pas su ce que Malefoy fils voulait me faire.

Je marque une pause, mais Leslie n'y tenant plus, explose.

- Bon, elle a utilisée la magie noire, ce n'est pas joli-joli, mais c'est justifié ! Drago voulait se venger en nous déshabillant attachées à nos lits et faire circuler les photos dans toute l'école !

- QUOI ? Hurlent-ils tous en même temps.

Nous leur faisons des signes désespérés de se taire mais les serpys reviennent de notre côté, ce qui nous oblige à aller plus loin dans le tunnel. Au bout d'un long moment d'une marche silencieuse nous atterrissons devant des escaliers sur lesquels nous nous asseyons. Leur curiosité à été aiguisée par notre mutisme.

- Comment tu sais ca, que …

Croulant sous les questions, je jette un regard désespéré à Leslie.

- Ok ! On se calme tout le monde. On va raconter tous ensembles pour les retardataires…

FLASH-BACK (preparez le pop-corn!)

Jeudi 3 septembre:

4h00:

Maintenant que tous les Frogs sont là, je leur transmis le plan du blond peroxydé.

« Mais c'est super dégeu s'exclame Adrien !

- Il avait qu'à pas montrer sa baguette à tout le monde, repris Mathieu, c'est pas ta faute s'il se comporte comme un blondasse décolorée (nda : HEM, HEM ! Est blonde naturellement mais s'est fait décolorer des mèches).

- Oh mais moi je me plains pas ! Cet abruti ne sait pas à qui il a à faire …

- Mais on va lui apprendre hein ? Ricane Mylène avec un visage des plus sadiques.

Nous ricanons tous dans un bel ensemble de grands méchants psychopathes. Même Milicent et Daphnée, mais elles ont quelques progrès à faire.

Avec des gestes précis et coordonnés, nous commençons à mettre en marche la machine à plan sadiques. Pendant que Mathieu surveille Blondie avec mon serpent métallique, je sors des costumes ridicules que j'avais cousus au dernier carnaval en plus de mon colorant magique, Mylène trafique la tuyauterie pour qu'ils se réveillent à l'eau FROIDE (bien sur nous nous sommes tous lavés avant), Daphnée note les étapes du plan qu'inventent Leslie et Adrien, et pour finir, Milicent s'échauffe au cas où il y aurait de la bagarre tout en sortant du chloroforme et des tissus, histoire d'avoir la paix pour bosser.

5h43 :

Après avoir échafaudés une dizaine d'autres plans (tous aussi stupides les uns que les autres) au cas où ca partirait en cacahuètes, nous partons à l'attaque. Les dortoirs sont calmes et nous sommes aussi silencieux que des ombres (-Ca vous arrive oO ? –Ben oui ! Pourquoi, t'en doutait ?) Et tout se passe sans aucun problème. Sauf pour les septièmes années. Pendant que je glissais les dernières gouttes de colorants dans la bouche de la dernière élève, une abrutie déguisée en camembert tombe de son lit et réveille le reste de son dortoir. Et c'est là que je remercie le ciel que Mili' soit si musclée. En dix secondes chronos, elle assommé à la force de ses poings les cinq filles de septième année. Mais le mal étais fait.

En quelques secondes, tous les dortoirs étaient réveillés à grands renforts de hurlements bovins.

« Vous faites quoi d'habitude quand tout part en sucette ? Couine Daphnée devant les regards profondément antipathiques que nous lancent les filles réveillées devant nous.

Les autres filles sortent leur baguette tandis que je me perce le doigt à l'aide de mon pendentif pour qu'il grandisse, devenant un fleuret coupant comme un rasoir.

- BANZAÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏ ! Hurle Mylène en jetant des sorts à toutes les filles (et garçons) qui nous barrent la route.

Nous nous lançons dans une course folle, moi coupant les sorts en deux et les autres en lançant à nos adversaires. A force de nous battre, nous arrivons tous ensembles contre le mur de sortie, mais rien à faire, il ne s'ouvre pas.

- Putin mais ce n'est pas possible ! Hurle Mathieu

- Oh mais si ! Ricane Malefoy, vous vous croyez peut être les plus forts mais sachez que vous ne valez pas les VRAIS serpentards. J'AI ensorcelé cette porte pour qu'elle ne s'ouvre pas avant sept heures !

J'éclate de rire, le déstabilisant.

- Malefoy, mon petit faux-cul adoré, ton ricanement de psychopathe aurait été bien plus effrayant si ta peau n'était pas bariolée à l'heure actuelle.

- Non mais sérieux blondinette, continu Leslie, tu ne crois quand même pas que c'est la pire situation dans laquelle on se soit foutus ? On est des frogs quand même !

Bon j'avoue qu'être acculés à un mur et entourés de manipulateurs en puissance, on a rarement fait pire. Mais on l'à déjà fait. Je vous raconterais peut être si j'ai le temps. Pendant que je me triturais la tête à la recherche d'un plan foireux pour nous en sortir, Mylène lance un _flipendo_ sur une pierre du plafond, faisant le sol disparaître sous nos pieds, et nous tombâmes en criant de terreur et de surprise. Après quelques secondes de chute, nous atterrîmes dans une pâte informe et nauséabonde.

« Bweeerk ! Cria Leslie, C'est répugnant !

Elle sortit du tas d'immondices non identifiées en criant et en se frottant frénétiquement pour faire partir le liquide boueux.

- Moi en tous cas je suis content que le truc répugnant soit là, parce que sinon on aurait fait une belle bande de crêpes, remarqua Adrien en sortant à son tour.

Quand nous fûmes tous sortis, j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter.

- Dis moi Mylène, tu … tu sais où on est au moins ?

Mylène se retransforma en humaine (ben oui, elle a volé pour pas se salir) avant de me répondre d'un air indifférent.

- Nan, du tout.

- Mais alors comment tu savais que c'était là ?

- J'ai entendu des tableaux en parler entre eux.

D'accord, finalement les tableaux ne servent pas à rien. Et il est fort probable qu'il y ait plus de passages secrets à Poudlard que chez moi. Elle nous nettoie tous d'un bon _récurvite _avant de se mettre en marche.

- Mais tu sais même pas où ça mène ! Lui crie Mathieu.

- Ben je préfère avancer plutôt que d'attendre que les serpentard trouvent le moyen de nous rejoindre.

Ah c'est pas faux ca. Nous courons pour arriver à sa hauteur. C'est probablement à cause du fait qu'on ne voit pratiquement rien et que des bestioles aussi sympathiques que des blattes ou des rats se promènent partout mais je commence à VRAIMENT flipper. J'allume ma baguette d'un _lumos_ un peu faible qui ne fait que projeter des ombres menaçantes sur les murs, les autres font comme moi mais nous nous rapprochons les uns des autres. Leslie lâche un cri perçant avant de se couvrir la bouche avec la main en montrant un point avec sa baguette.

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

- Mylène … Commence Daphnée, dis moi que ce ne sont pas … des _os _?

Elle s'approche, toujours aussi calme et se baisse pour regarder de plus près.

- Si, annonce-t-elle fatalement. Des os de petits animaux.

Elle lève sa baguette plus haut et intensifie son sort de lumière, Nous révélant une marée d'ossements et de gigantesques peaux de serpents.

Leslie et moi commençons à crier tout en pleurant tandis qu'adrien se tient en rempart devant et Mathieu se tient … prêt à fuir.

Pour sa défense, les gens qui ont le sens de la fuite vivent plus longtemps (nda : Enoriel dans reflets d'acide !)

- Mais on est où putin ? Hurle Mathieu

Milicent et Daphnée, qui se tiennent relativement calme depuis qu'elles ont vu la peau de serpent annoncent presque en même temps :

- La chambre des secrets.

Après un instant de flottement j'ai un rire nerveux.

- La chambre des secrets, ce n'est pas l'endroit où Salazar Serpentard a caché un horrible monstre afin que l'un de ses descendants s'en serve pour tuer tous les né-moldus et les sang-mêlé ?

- Si.

Les nerfs de Leslie en ayant suffisamment bavé, ils décident de lâcher avant la crise cardiaque. Milicent la rattrape avant qu'elle ne tombe et la prends sur ses épaules comme un sac de patates.

- Faut qu'on trouve la sortie. MAINTENANT !

Aurais-je oublié de préciser qu'aucun de nous n'est un sang-pur ? (et oui ma mère est moldue)

Daphnée me regarde avec étonnement.

- Vous êtes pas au courant ? Harry a tué le monstre avec l'épée de Gryffondor en deuxième année.

Ah.

Ah !

AH !

Bon d'accord, plus jamais je me moque de lui (jusqu'à la prochaine fois), et dès qu'on sort d'ici, je trouve un moment pour l'embrasser.

- Eh mais attendez deux secondes, s'exclame Mathieu avec une lueur vénale dans l'œil , il doit avoir caché des truc dans la chambre !

- Tout son fric était à Gringotts et il a été dilapidé par sa famille, nous informe Mylène, définitivement bien renseignée.

- Mais non, précise-t-il, je parle de truc pas très propres si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Magie noire hein ? Mais tu vois si ce que moi, je ne fais rien de noir ou de dangereux je suis pas sûre que ce soit la même chose pour papi Salazar. Fis-je remarquer, Nan parce que déjà il voulait tuer tout ceux qui n'étaient pas dignes de la magie selon lui, alors je préfère pas savoir ce qu'il a fait avant de passer par la case « basilisk »

Un air de dégout passe sur tous les visages.

- Bon on s'en va, dit Milicent avant de courir vers un autre passage plus loin.

Finalement nous arrivons vers un mur de blocs démolis.

- Ah merde on est bloqués !

- Mais non ! Là regarde !

En effet on voit un trou, assez fin pour faire passer un gosse de seconde année, mais pas sept élèves de cinquième année.

- Laissez tomber, on n'arrivera pas à passer.

Tous les regards se tournent vers moi et Mylène. Ils me font vaguement penser à des loups devant un steak.

- Euh … Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ca ?

Mathieu fait un sourire qui ne présage rien de bon pour ma pomme.

- Tu nous as bien dis que Gobe-Planche t'avais prise pour une gamine de première année ?

Ah, d'accord j'ai compris. En râlant et soufflant tout mon possible, je passe mes jambes dans la faille avant d'y passer le reste du corps, suivie par Mylène qui s'est transformée en rouge-gorge. Une fois de l'autre côté je leur crie.

- Bon on fait quoi maintenant ?

Adrien me réponds d'un ton mordant.

- C'est VOUS les génies du groupe alors démerdez vous !

-Ecartez vous ! leur crie Mimmy.

Ils courent tous précipitamment dans tous les sens et Mylène pointe sa baguette vers le mur

- _DEPRIMO_ !

Le mur explosa, formant un magnifique trou mais faisant aussi s'effondrer une bonne partie du plafond. Voyant qu'un bloc de pierre allait tomber sur Mylène Je la prit dans mes bras en pointant ma baguette vers le plafond

- _Protego_ !

L'onde de choc se propagea dans toute la chambre, la recouvrant d'un mètre d'épaisseur de …cristal ?

Daphnée regarda autour de nous, abasourdie.

- Depuis quand c'est censé avoir ces effets là le sortilège du bouclier ?

- Depuis que ma baguette veut pas m'obéir.

Mylène se retourna vers un immense tuyau derrière nous et fit un grand geste de la main, faisant apparaître des barreaux, nous permettant de monter comme sur une échelle. Nous entamons la difficile ascension du tuyau et au bout d'une heure, arrivons à la sortie … qui n'en est pas une vu qu'elle est bouchée.

- Bon on fait quoi maintenant ? Questionna Milicent, J'en peux plus de grimper en portant Leslie, je vais finir par lâcher moi !

Mathieu monte un peu pour être au même niveau que moi.

- Tu connais des mots en fourchelangue ?

- Nan, que dalle

- Ca serait plus simple de faire exploser ca et de le réparer après. Fais remarquer Mylène

- Le seul problème c'est que les fragments vont nous retomber dessus et je sais pas ce que va encore décider de faire ma baguette si c'est moi qui lance le sort.

- C'est pas grave, je vais le lancer. Mylène ?

Il prépare son sortilège alors que notre no-life préférée fait exploser … Des lavabos ?

Nous sortons avec difficulté pour nous rendre compte que nous sommes dans des toilettes.

- Des toilettes ? S'insurge Adrien, L'entrée de la chambre des secrets est dans les _toilettes_ ?

- Et pas n'importe quelles toilettes, celles de Mimi geignarde ! Nous informe Daphnée, En même temps c'est pas étonnant, le serpent doit avoir tué Mimi.

- Il m'a pas tué qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? Lui réponds Mylène

- Nan, pas toi, c'est juste que vous avez le même surnom.

Un fantôme sort d'une porte de cabinets en hurlant.

- QU'AVEZ-VOUS FAIT A MES TOILETTES ?

- On a refait la déco, sympa le look grunge non ?

Et avant qu'elle ai pu dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, Mylène a réparé les lavabos et nous courons vers la sortie.

FIN DU FLASH-BACK

Les jumeaux et Hermione sont impressionnés.

- Alors là, dit Touffe-Girl, je confirme vous avez autant de talent que Harry pour vous mettre dans des situations désespérées.

- Ah mais je te jure on a fait pire.

Ils nous regardent bizarrement.

- Pire comment ? Demande un des jumeaux carotte.

- Ben, Minnie s'était faite enlevée et on a voulu la délivrer. Manque de pot quand on est arrivés elle s'était déjà enfuie toute seule alors on s'est fait enfermés et elle a du venir nous chercher. Elle s'est encore faite attrapée et on a du attendre que son père vienne nous délivrer, mais comme elle ne voulait pas être punie, on a profité du bordel que leur armée privée foutait pour s'enfuir.

A ce souvenir complètement stupide, nous ne pouvons nous empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- Mon dieu, rit Leslie, elle a envoyé cinq geôliers en dépression nerveuse !

- Quand je disais que je faisais une captive insupportable c'était pas des blagues.

Nous continuons à nous raconter nos mésaventures respectives pendant une heure après laquelle nous avons mal aux côtes.

- On n'avait pas cour ?

- On s'en fiche, me réponds Hermione, c'était DCFM.

Les jumeaux prennent des airs outragés très comiques

- Mes oreilles m'abuseraient-elles ?

- Une préfète de Poudlard …

- … Se désintéresserait-elle des cours ?

Hermione rougit avant de lui répondre

- Oh mais certains cours sont très intéressant ! C'est juste qu'on n'apprend rien avec une harpie comme Ombrage !

- C'est vrai.

Fred, ou serait Georges ? Se tourne vers nous.

- Vous comptez sécher les cours ?

- Oh non, réponds Leslie, on va y aller ! A quoi ca servirai d'avoir fais tout ca si on ne peut pas en profiter.

- Au fait, me demande Daphnée d'un air menaçant, sur le flacon c'était écrit que ca durerait combien de temps ?

Je m'éloigne un peu avant de lui répondre.

- Ben … En fait c'est de l'indélébile …

- !

- Ah MOI ! AU MEURTRE !

Sadik3000 : Alors il était comment mon chapitre ? Eh mais AAAAAAHHH ! (se fait attacher, bâillonnée et balancée dans un sac par ses personnages.)

Drago : Une bonne chose de faite ! Alors pour le prochain chapitre je vais …

Mathieu : (Lui inflige le même châtiment qu'à l'auteure) Tu vas rien du tout !

Minnie : Le prochain chapitre se passera du jeudi 29 octobre au samedi 31 octobre.

Daphnée : Avec une nouvelle blague de la part des Frogs…

Mylène : Et après les plans foireux de Malefoy pour échapper à Pansy…

Adrien : Vous aurez droit aux plans foireux de Leslie pour que Rogue tombe amoureux d'elle !

Drago et Leslie : MES PLANS NE SONT PAS FOIREUX / MMMPPHHMHHH !

Auteur : MphMHPH ?

Milicent : Elle a dit quoi ?

Tous : elle a dit :

REVIEW ?


	5. Chapter 5

Alors … je suis devant la page blanche et je sais pas comment commencer…

Ah si déjà merci à felinness et lenaa-chan pour les reviews qui m'ont fait beaucoup plaizzziirr (l'orthographe de malade …) et merde à mes persos pour m'avoir attaché la dernière fois (regard de sadique à ses pauvres personnages, actuellement enchainés à des engins de torture). Voici donc le chapitre 5 le chapitre de ma vengeance MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

**Chapitre 5 : Les frogs aiment les plans foireux (et ce ne sont pas les seuls)**

**Jeudi 29 octobre :**

A la bibliothèque, une bande de fille est rassemblée autour d'une table, sur laquelle des monceaux de papiers, de livres et autres parchemins, côtoient les bouteilles d'encres et les plumes. Les trois Frogs et leur jeunes apprenties relèvent la tête vers la plus grande de leur groupe, Leslie Dussel, l'une de mes meilleures amies. Et à mon grand désarroi, la seule personne au monde capable de tomber amoureuse de l'affreuse chauve-souris de cachots. (L'auteure s'agenouille et lève les yeux au ciel : Pardonne moi sublimissime Severus mais c'est pour le bien de ma fanfiction !)

Leslie se relève fièrement, un long parchemin à la main.

- Si avec çà il ne tombe pas amoureux de moi, c'est qu'il est homo !

Je la regarde d'un air désespérée.

J'ai presque de la peine pour ce pauvre professeur Snape.

Oo°°°°oO

Le professeur Snape se méfiait.

Il avait l'habitude de se méfier de tout et de tout le monde, du vieux citronné qui lui servait de directeur au plus catastrophique des élèves. Ce qui l'inquiétait actuellement, c'était … Rien. Une classe de cinquième année, un cours commun Gryffondor/ Serpentard qui plus est, c'est forcément bruyant. Et avec Longbottom en classe, il avait droit à des explosions, hurlements, invectives grotesques et autres glapissement effrayés. Mais là rien. Tout était calme, on entendait même les potions glouglouter gentiment.

Depuis quand les potions de ce genre de classe glougloutaient _gentiment _?

Il y avait quelque chose louche. De trèèèès louche.

Il se dit qu'en tournant autour de Longbottom comme un vautour, il le ferait craquer et celui-ci mettrait l'ingrédient de trop dans son chaudron. Une belle explosion qui remettrait les pendules à l'heure !

Soudain il entendit une détonation derrière lui et un liquide visqueux d'une intéressante couleur jaunâtre atterri sur la manche de sa robe noire.

« Enfin un peu d'action ! » Se dit-il sadiquement.

Mais quand il se retourna, il resta figé quelques instants. Pour analyser la situation bien entendu. La vision n'était pas désagréable, bien au contraire, de nombreux hommes auraient massacré des populations pour être à sa place. Toutes les élèves touchées par cette chose s'étaient transformées en Pin-up. Et encore mieux (ou pire selon Snapy), le liquide ayant sali leurs vêtements, elles les enlevèrent, ne gardant que leurs chemisiers et leurs jupes.

Mais il le sentait … Il sentait que ce n'était que le début …

En accord avec ses estimations, une onde de magie traversa la classe et après un instant de flottement elles se retournèrent toutes vers lui dans un bel ensemble. Toutes sans exception arborant des têtes de louves devant un lapin particulièrement apetissant. Et c'est grâce à son instinct phénoménal qu'il eut la vie sauve, en effet dès qu'il avait senti la vague il s'était approché de la porte du cachot avec empressement. Ce geste salutaire qu'est la fuite à l'anglaise lui permis d'avoir une avance d'une dizaine de mètres sur les femelles enragées et animées d'intentions peu catholiques qui le poursuivirent quelques secondes après.

Severus Snape, la terreur des cachots, qui avait survécu aux Maraudeurs, à Lily Evans, à Voldemort, à Dumbledore et ses idées farfelues, réussirait-il à échapper à une horde de fans en délires ?

Pas sur.

Oo°°°°oO

Il avait passé plus de cinq heures à les fuir ! Combien de temps durait cette potion ? Est-ce qu'elle était irréversible ? Il aurait pu sans aucun problème préparer un antidote du fond de son sombre cachot mais se trouvait dans l'incapacité de le faire à cause d'une horde de jeunes filles ensorcelées.

Si un jour on lui avait dit que ses élèves lui courraient après dans l'intention de le violer, il lui aurait rit au nez. Comme Trelawney la veille.

…

Finalement, elle était peut être pas si folle cette vielle poubelle ambulante.

En courant dans un virage il se sentit tiré vivement dans un coin sombre et une petite main lui barra la bouche.

Ah mais ça commence à bien faire là !

- Professeur, taisez vous ! Le réprimanda la jeune fille, sinon elles vont savoir que vous êtes là et on sera morts et enterrés.

Il entendait distinctement les vagissements et autres invectives de ses fans arriver dans leur direction. La jeune serpentarde (c'en était forcément une, qui d'autre l'aurait sauvé ?) les déplaça silencieusement dans une alcôve étroite derrière une tapisserie. Le peu de place les obligeait de se serrer l'un contre l'autre et Severus pu remarquer qu'elle avait des formes absolument impeccables et des cheveux délicieusement parfumés. Non il n'en profitait pas pour tripoter une de ses élèves ! C'était juste qu'elle portait une tenue tellement inappropriée qu'on pouvait difficilement appeler ça un uniforme, il ne savait plus du tout où poser ses mains. Malheureusement elle ne lui donna pas le choix et se pressa contre lui lorsque les jeunes droguées passèrent devant la tapisserie. Là il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues en comprenant OU il avait posé ses mains.

Sur les fesses de son élève.

Oups.

Et il ne pouvait pas les retirer sans faire de bruit vu que les groupies stationnaient devant la tapisserie. Elle se serra un peu plus contre lui quand elle entendit Parkinson approcher. Est-ce qu'elle connaissait seulement le sens du mot « inapproprié » ? Il commençait à en douter. Parce que si jamais quelqu'un les trouvait ainsi ils seraient renvoyés tous les deux, séance tenante. Enfin, le groupe de monstres de sexe féminin décida de partir du couloir. La jeune inconnue se décolla de lui quelques secondes après qu'on ne les entendit plus et risqua un regard en dehors de leur cachette.

-C'est bon professeur, murmura-t-elle, la voie est libre.

En sortant, il reconnu enfin Leslie Dussel, l'une des élèves transférées. Il lui demanda d'un ton suspicieux.

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous aidé ?

Elle lui jeta un regard éloquent.

- C'est évident non ? Argua-t-elle, pour gagner des points. Par contre à cause de vous j'ai raté le cours de métamorphose, vous pouvez me faire un mot d'excuse ?

Bon c'était logique dans un sens. Mais elle avait un sacré culot de lui demander ça. Il lâcha un grand soupir après lui avoir lancé un regard noir et écrivit quelques mots sur un bout de papier.

Minerva,

D'abord je t'interdis de rire, c'est compris ?

Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais une potion a explosé dans ma classe, rendant la plupart des élèves présentes complètement hystériques et avides de – interdiction formelle de rire- mon corps de rêve. Oui, tu as bien lu, si je ne donne aucun cours aujourd'hui c'est parce que j'ai une foule de fans qui me poursuit. L'élève qui t'apporte ce mot, Leslie Dussel je crois, vient de sauver ma peau, c'est pourquoi ne la punit pas pour son absence s'il te plait. Et ne dis **rien** à Vector !

Amitiés.

. Severus

P.S : Si tu me cherche je serais dans mes cahots en train de préparer un antidote.

- Ca devrait aller, dit il en cachetant la lettre et en la lui tendant, ne la lisez pas et donnez la en main propre eu Professeur Macgonagal

Elle le salua et partit en courant vers la salle de métamorphose.

Vraiment trop courte cette jupe …

Oo°°°°oO

- Alors comment ça s'est passé ?

Leslie fit le « V » de la victoire avec ses doigts en souriant béatement.

- Super ! On était tellement serrés qu'il ma pelotée !

Je la regardai avec un air désepéré.

- Et ça te met de bonne humeur ?

- ben oui !

Je me demande si je me sentirai mieux en me cognant la tête contre le mur. Si je m'assomme je n'aurai plus à la voir sautiller sur place comme une puce. Mais d'un autre côté ça fait mal alors non. Moi ? Chochotte ? Mais pas du tout voyons.

- Ta potion était géniale Mylène ! Trépigne Daphnée

- Hermione m'a aidé.

-On a mis au moins vingt grammes d'essence de belladone, alors ca devrait durer encore demain.

- A moins qu'il trouve l'antidote, oppose Milicent.

Je souris sournoisement.

- Je ne pense pas que nos vachettes vont lui laisser le temps de le préparer. En plus il ne sait même pas ce qu'on a mijoté vu que j'ai prit soin de nettoyer toute la potion. Nous pouvons donc passer à la suite.

Nous sourions dans un bel ensemble comme des psychopathes.

Severus Snape, prends garde à toi ! Les frogs ne te laisseront pas un instant de répit !

Oo°°°°oO

**Vendredi 30 Octobre :**

Dans ses cachots, Severus cherchait.

Il avait regardé partout, que ce soit sur les tables, les bancs, le sol, le plafond, les torches, les bocaux, les bouts du chaudron qui avait explosé, en bref, absolument partout. Mais il dû se rendre à l'évidence, aucune trace de l'étrange liquide ne subsistait.

Il avait donc deux solutions : Soit les elfes avaient nettoyé en oubliant les morceaux d'étain à moitié fondu, soit, nettement moins rassurant, l'explosion du chaudron était délibérée et celui qui avait commis le forfait était passé ici avant lui pour tout enlever. Son instinct lui disant que la deuxième solution était la bonne, il se gratta le menton en se demandant à qui appartenait le chaudron. Longbottom. Ca expliquait la détonation mais il n'avait pas le niveau pour préparer une potion aussi efficace. Avec qui travaillait-il en binôme déjà ? Il n'arrivait pas à s'en rappeler. Une fille … assé laide …et c'est tout.

Pendant qu'il se creusait la tête, la porte du cachot s'ouvrit en grand sur une Minerva Macgonagal échevelée

- Severus il faut que vous voyiez ca ! Cria elle en lui tendait un parchemin il en a accroché dans toutes les salles communes et toutes les toilettes !

Il prit le parchemin et se mit à le lire.

A tous les élèves de Poudlard !

Nous, le fan club de Severus Snape, paieront quinze galions pour la moindre information qui pourrait nous indiquer où il se trouve !

Cordialement,

Susan Bones, Pansy Parkinson, Lavande Brown, Astoria Greengrass, Charity Williams, Rose Zeller, Demelza Robins, Dominique Wilson et Parvati Patil.

Il relu la lettre trois fois, avant de relever un regard atterré vers Minerva.

- Vous me faites marcher n'est-ce pas ?

- J'ai bien peur que non hélas. D'ailleurs je crois les voir vu se diriger par ici.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux avant de se ruer vers la sortie.

Elle n'allait pas s'arrêter cette maudite potion ?

Oo°°°°oO

**Vendredi 31 Octobre : 18H21**

Le professeur Snape n'en pouvait plus. Il songeait même à migrer dans le triangle des Bermudes pour leur échapper. Il venait de passer les trois pires jours de sa vie. Il se maudissait désormais d'avoir un jour formulé le vœu que toutes les filles soient folles de lui. S'il avait su ce que ce cadeau empoisonné l'obligerait à faire il ne l'aurait jamais demandé.

Maudite potion.

Heureusement pour lui, une jeune élève transférée qui n'avait pas été touchée par la potion l'avait sauvé à maintes reprises. Bon, ce n'était pas désintéressé puisque la diablesse avait demandé cinquante points par sauvetage, mais c'était tout de même drôlement pratique. Actuellement, il était encore en train de fuir vers ses appartements lorsqu'il se senti tiré à l'intérieur et entraîna son élève dans sa chute. Et comme par hasard il tomba dans son décolleté.

*Soupir*

Au fil des sauvetages de dernière minute il avait compris qu'elle le faisait exprès.

Il entendit le sol trembler derrière lui, signalant que le troupeau était passé devant le passage secret de sa chambre, lequel s'était refermé derrière lui. Ils attendirent quelques secondes avant de se relever et à ce moment là il se rendit compte que Mlle Dussel était déguisée…

En sorcière.

- Quel déguisement merveilleusement original, ironisa-t-il, vraiment je suis époustouflé par tant de créativité.

- C'était ça ou la momie.

Puis il remarqua que sous son corset, elle portait un chemisier blanc. Et que sur ce chemisier, on voyait un reste de tache jaune.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il se souvint qu'elle aussi avait été touchée par la potion.

- Comment se fait il que la potion n'ai pas marché sur vous, lui demanda-il avec toute la morgue dont il était capable, cette trace provient bien de là non ?

- Oh c'est très simple en fait, dit elle en haussant les épaules, je suis déjà sexy et amoureuse de vous à l'origine alors la potion n'a aucun effet sur moi.

Il mit quelques secondes à se remettre du choc.

- Vous … Vous …

Elle lui répondit, un peu agacée.

- Oui, moi moi ! C'était évident non ?

Elle se radoucit en s'approchant de lui, les mains dans le dos. Elle lui déposa un tout petit bisou sur les lèvres, profitant de son état de choc, avant de trottiner vers la sortie. En ouvrant le mur elle se retourna vers lui en souriant.

- Les effets de la potion devraient disparaitre d'ici quelques minutes, dit elle d'un air amusée quoique un peu sadique, joyeux Halloween Severus !

Et elle sortit en riant.

Une minute, elle l'avait appelé comment ? Et comment savait elle que …

Oh …

D'accord.

Il se dépêcha pour la rattraper et lui posa la main sur l'épaule

- Cinquante points pour m'avoir sauvé, vingt en moins pour avoir ensorcelé vos camarades et soixante dix pour cette belle démonstration de sournoiserie typiquement serpentarde.

Puis, profitant de son ravissement, il lui renversa un bocal sur la tête, la recouvrant de gelée et d'araignées en sucre.

- … et joyeux halloween à vous aussi miss, finit il sadiquement.

Puis il se dirigea vers la grande salle en un grand envol de cape noire.

Leslie resta quelques minutes, pensive.

« Au final je sais toujours pas s'il m'aime … et chier. »

Puis elle haussa les épaules et retourna se nettoyer à son dortoir en mangeant les insectes sucrés parsemant sa chevelure.

Oo°°°°oO

**La réserve : 23h06**

Recroquevillée plutôt qu'assise dans un recoin de la réserve, je lis un énorme traité sur la magie noire à la lueur d'une minuscule lampe de poche. Ce livre est répugnant, vraiment. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel. Comment peuvent-ils le mettre à la disposition des élèves ? Bon d'accord, ce n'est pas _exactement_ mis à la disposition de tout le monde mais n'importe quel rôdeur de nuit qui se donnerai la peine de forcer la serrure de la réserve peut y accéder, c'est tout comme !

Je m'efforce de tourner les pages malgré le dégoût que j'éprouve et pourquoi je vous prie ? Pour rien de particulier. Ah si oui ! Me vider la tête de toute la guimauve que Daphnée et Leslie y ont fait rentrer. « Parler à l'âme des morts » ? C'est pas maléfique ça… Je me demande pourquoi les gens cataloguent la nécromancie comme quelque chose de mal puisque même dans ce livre ils précisent qu'il faut « une âme pure et vigoureuse » pour la pratiquer. Bah ! Les gens sont cons.

Je refermais le livre d'un coup sec avant d'aller le ranger quand je sentis que quelqu'un appuyai avec force un mouchoir contre mon visage et une douce torpeur m'envahir.

Oo°°°°oO

Un seau d'eau me fut renversé à la figure.

Toussant et crachotant, je fis part de mes impressions.

- Comme réveil j'ai connu plus sympathique.

Ce qui est vrai en plus. En regardant autour de moi, je vis un homme aux allures de dandy, ses longs cheveux noirs soigneusement attachés en catogan, efflanqué de trois hommes patibulaires. J'aime pas sa canne, on dirait trop qu'il y a une épée – ou une baguette – dedans pour que je me sente en confiance. En bougeant un peu, je sens que je suis enchaînée. Et dans un cachot en plus. Je regretterais toujours la luxueuse suite dans laquelle on m'avait enfermée quand j'avais douze ans. Bon je m'en suis enfuie en dix minutes mais quand même ! Enfin merde quoi je suis une … comment ils appellent ca déjà ? Ah oui, une lady. Mon père me dit toujours qu'on confond parce que j'ai pas les cheveux assé longs.

Bref …

La brunette se penche vers moi et sourit, me faisant profiter de son haleine de poubelle oubliée au fond des égouts.

- Milady, je suis fort contrit de vous astreindre de force à de tels quartiers mais il me faut un moyen de pression pour commercer avec votre père, et vous en faite un de choix ! Je suis …

Euh attends il a dit quoi là ?

Vite, mes cours de bonnes manières.

Voilà ! Donc traduction :

- QUOI ? Hurlais-je, J'AI ENCORE ETE KIDNAPPEE ?

Oo°°La suite au prochain chapitre !°°oO

Voilààà !

Alors j'ai effectué un certain nombre de changements, donnez moi votre avis : c'est mieux ou pire qu'avant ?

Draco : pire

*cogne draco* c'est pas à toi que je parle !

Minnie: pfff … c'est chiant les kidnapping…

Ah bah désolée mais c'est pour le bien de la fanfiction.

Minnie: Et mon bien à moi ?

Ton bien à toi je m'en fous.

Minnie : j'avais compris.

Alors pourquoi t'en parle ?

Draco : vous savez que vous me faites penser à des demeurées ?

Bon ok … *ligote Malefoy et prends un air sadique* des reviews ou on le flingue !

Minnie : donnez pas de reviews !

Draco+auteure : SIIIIIIII !


	6. Chapter 6

Comme le dit le titre de ce chapitre je suis en proie à un gros doute : Je n'ai eu aucune reviews au chapitre précédent me disant de continuer et je comme je pars en pension dans quelques jours, je ne pourrais écrire que pendant les vacances. Est-ce qu'il y a encore des gens qui me lisent ?

**Chapitre 6 : la fin se profile … ou pas.**

**Samedi 1****er**** Novembre. Heure inconnue.**

J'en étais où moi déjà ? Ah oui :

- QUOI ? Hurlais-je, J'AI ENCORE ETE KIDNAPPEE ?

Voilà c'est ça. Le sorcier aux cheveux noirs me lance un grand sourire avant de caresser mon visage.

- Il est vrai que vous avez été de nombreuses fois dans de telles situations, et pourtant je ne vois aucune cicatrice sur votre beau visage.

Il me prend par la gorge et me soulève de terre en me servant un sourire méchant.

- Je ne sais pas comment une sale gamine effrontée à pu se sortir de tous les pièges que mes pairs ont placé, éructe-t-il, mais j'imagine que vous avez un secret ?

Je lui lance un regard hautain avant de sourire. Moi ? Mais je n'ai pas de secret voyons. Je suis probablement la plus jeune sorcière à s'y connaître autant en magie interdite, mais à part ça je ne vois pas. Je manque un peu d'air … machin tu sers trop fort … eh…

Je referme les yeux, évanouie à cause du manque d'oxygène.

Oo°°°°oO

A Poudlard, le dortoir des serpentardes était en effervescence. On avait l'habitude que Minnie passe une partie de la nuit hors de sa chambre, mais elle revenait toujours vers cinq heures du matin. En réveillant tout le monde à cause de la grâce et l'élégance d'un troupeau d'éléphants la caractérisant. Lorsque les filles rejoignirent le reste des Frogs à la grande salle ils se dirigèrent tous à la table des Gryffondors, la table des verts et argent étant un peu trop hostile. Chacun cherchait une solution.

- Elle s'est peut être fait attrapée ? Proposa Milicent.

Leslie rejeta la proposition d'un revers de la main.

- Non elle serait ici avec nous en train de râler si c'était le cas. A mon avis elle a eu un problème avec Rusard, elle s'est cachée quelque part et elle dort encore.

- Ou alors elle a été kidnappée, proposa Harry.

Ils s'entre regardèrent. C'est vrai que c'était bien possible, ils avaient été relativement calme sur ce plan là ces derniers temps.

- C'est impossible, on ne peut pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

Mylène leva les yeux de sa psp pour faire profiter les autres de son point de vue.

- Ecoutez raisonna-t-elle, pour l'instant on ne sait pas, mais on va fouiller le château pour voir si elle est là, d'accord ? Si ce soir on ne l'a pas retrouvée on le signale aux profs et j'envoie une lettre à son père.

Hermione et Harry se regardèrent un moment, essayant sans nul doute de tenir une conversation silencieuse (vu les grimaces c'est forcément ça), avant que le scarifié ne sorte la carte du Maraudeur de la poche de sa robe. Il murmura quelque chose et le papier se recouvrit de symboles. Il fit alors un signe aux autres pour qu'ils se rapprochent et cachent la carte aux yeux des autres élèves. Après l'avoir observée quelques instant, il fallu se rendre à l'évidence : Minnie n'était pas dans le château. Tous affichaient un visage atterrés. Après quelques secondes d'un silence lourd, Leslie frappa bruyamment ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

- Bon ! Il faut agir ! Dit elle fermement en prenant en main la situation, Hermione et Mylène, vous avez le droit d'accéder à la réserve alors cherchez des indices là bas, Daphnée et Milicent, vous envoyez des lettres à ses parents, les jumeaux avec harry et ron, vous fouillez le château à la recherche d'une piste, Adrien et Mathieu vous prévenez les profs et moi je vais parler à Severus.

- Depuis quand tu l'appelle severus ? demanda Harry

- Longue histoire répondit Mylène, voyant que Leslie allait se lancer dans une grande épopée romantique.

Tous partirent à leurs tâches respectives, sauf Ron

- Et pourquoi c'est _toi_ qui donne les ordres ?

Elle se retourna vers lui et le prit par le col pour coller son visage contre le sien.

- Alors écoute moi bien poil de carotte, j'ai déjà réussi à la retrouver une fois, ca veut bien dire que j'y arriverais encore non ? On a peu de temps et si jamais quand on la retrouve elle est blessée, je mettrais ca sur le compte de ta non-coopération. Et crois moi dugenou je peux être trèèèès flippante. C'est bien clair ou tu veux mon poing dans la gueule en prime ?

Voyant que certaines personnes l'observaient, elle le lâcha et reprit son visage de gourdasse insouciante avant de courir en direction des cachots.

La machine infernale que sont les Frogs venait de s'enclencher une fois de plus, pour le meilleur et pour le pire !

Oo°°°°oO

Un peu plus tard et à un bon millier de kilomètres de là, sur un lit beaucoup plus confortable que le sol où j'étais enchaînée précédemment, j'ouvris les yeux sur un plafond doré à l'or fin. En regardant autour de moi, je remarque que les gens chez qui je suis enfermée savent vivre. Des tableaux de maîtres, des plafonds peints à l'italienne, des meubles marquetés et des tapis exotiques décorent la pièce. En me levant je me rends compte qu'on m'a changée. Je porte désormais une longue chemise de nuit un peu trop transparente à mon goût et mes cheveux ont été nattés et allongés, m'arrivant désormais aux épaules. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous avec mes cheveux ? Ils étaient très bien au carré. Je me dirige vers la baie vitrée, laquelle à une vue magnifique sur le paysage qui m'entoure.

Le parc est immense, totalement organisé à la française. Sur une immense fontaine, à peine plus petite que celle de Versailles, on trouve une statue de mon kidnappeur, chevauchant un griffon et tuant un serpent géant d'un coup de lance.

Un Gryffondor ? Pourquoi pas. Ca expliquerait qu'il a pu me faire sortir de Poudlard sans se faire attraper par qui que ce soit.

Le seul obstacle majeur est une immense grille entourant la maison et ses dépendances. Pff, facile ! Ce soir je noue mes draps ensemble, je passe sous les arbres, je prends une tige de roseau comme tuba pour passer par la fontaine de nénuphars sans me faire repérer, je cours comme une dératée les derniers mètres et là il faudra que je me cache dans les buissons de roses jusqu'à ce que les gardes s'en aillent, puis j'escaladerais la grille et je courrais jusqu'à prochain village en me cachant de jour et bougeant la nuit.

Facile.

Un oiseaux se posa sur la grille pendant que je me félicitais pour ce plan génial et se consuma. En même temps que mon sourire.

Moins facile.

Bon. Pas de chance, celui là ne m'a pas sous estimée. D'habitude ca me mettrais de bonne humeur mais là… Je réfléchi quelques secondes avant de trouver la solution ultime. C'est bon, s'il me laisse tranquille je serais dehors dès ce soir. En fait si. Il m'a largement sous estimée.

Il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que je sois un génie.

Alors que j'esquisse un sourire mauvais, je sens une présence derrière moi. Quelqu'un m'attrape par derrière et m'immobilise d'une seule main pendant que l'autre défait ma natte et la porte au visage de l'inconnu, qui la respire avec délice. Eho, je cumule pas les kidnappings ! Un seul à la fois s'il vous plait et s'il ne vous plait pas c'est pareil. A force de me tortiller j'arrive à lui balancer mon poing dans sa gueule de thon. Tiens ! Mais c'est mon ravisseur ! Attends coco moi je vais t'arranger le portrait. J'empoigne une chaise et tente de l'abattre sur sa tête en rugissant. Malheureusement pour moi il lance un _protego_ assez puissant pour que l'onde de choc le déséquilibre. Connard. C'est de la triche moi j'ai pas ma baguette. Il se jette sur moi et m'attrape par la gorge avant de me plaquer contre un mur. Je commence à voir flou. Meeeerdeuuuh ! Pas encore ! Voyant que je suffoque, il parvient difficilement à se maîtriser et me laisse tomber par terre. Je tousse un peu avant de me relever en m'aidant du mur.

- Vous êtes plutôt combative pour une Serpentarde.

- Et vous vous êtes plutôt con pour un Gryffondor, je réponds avec morgue.

Il tique mais je continue sur ma lancée.

- Ca ne vous est pas venu à l'idée que je n'aurais plus aucune valeur marchande si je suis abîmée ? De plus si je garde des traces de l'incident mon père pourra vous livrer aux aurors avec, comme preuves, les hématomes que vous m'avez causé.

Je sais, je parle de moi comme un objet. Mais de toute façon, lui pense pareil. Il semble un peu décontenancé mais se reprends très vite.

- Je vois que vous avez compris dans qu'elle situation vous êtes, dit il en se fendant d'un sourire de requin, votre père préfère attendre une semaine avant de marchander.

Il me connait bien le vieux.

- … Comme vous voyez j'ai fais quelques efforts, dit il en montrant la chambre autour de nous, j'espère que vous ferez de même.

- pourquoi j'en ferais ? Dis-je en me curant les ongles.

Il ne me répond pas et préfère soupirer. Vas-y pépère souffle, dans peu de temps du va tellement souffler que ta bicoque va s'effondrer.

- Je vous enverrai un domestique d'ici un quart d'heure pour que vous preniez le thé avec moi.

- Je n'ai pas faim, mais entendant mon estomac grogner je me reprends, je ne viendrais pas.

Il fait il petit geste avec sa cane pour qu'une robe sorte de l'armoire et arrive dans sa main, puis il se tourne vers moi avec une tête qui ne me dit rien de bon.

- Vous viendrez, ou bien je vous mets cette robe de force et vous traîne au kiosque.

Mais c'est qu'il est sérieux ! Génial. Je suis tombée sur un pédophile. Je m'avance vers lui et lui arrache la robe des mains avant de pointer la porte du doigt.

- SORTEZ !

Il sourit victorieusement avant de sortir en riant.

CONNARD ! C.O.N.N.A.R.D ! Je vais le tuer bordel ! Je le hais ! Je le hais ! JE LE HAIS !

Pour me calmer je donne un violent coup de pied dans le mur, ce qui me fait sautiller comme une idiote dans toute la pièce. Cet enfoiré ne compte pas me laisser une seule minute pour m'enfuir. Pire ! Je pense qu'il ne compte pas me relâcher après avoir fait affaire avec mon père. A toute vitesse, je casse un verre et prends un éclat pour m'entailler le pouce. Avec mon sang, je trace des signes compliqués avant d'écrire mon message. Une fois que mon doigt a cicatrisé, le sang bouillonne avant de disparaître sans laisser de traces.

Mes chers Frogs, je compte sur vous.

Oo°°°°oO

A Poudlard, dans les appartements privés de Severus Snape, Leslie Dussel discutait avec son directeur de maison en se retenant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas fantasmer. Elle ne pensait pas que baver sur son tapis ferait avancer le schmilblick.

- Vous dites qu'elle a été enlevée ? Ce n'est pas un peu tôt pour faire de telles suppositions ?

- Elle n'est ni dans le château, ni dans le parc, ni dans la salle va-et-vient.

- Qu'est-ce que la salle va-et-vient ?

Leslie lâcha un gros soupir avant de répondre.

- C'est un peu comme …. Une salle aléatoire, des fois elle est là et d'autres fois non. Et vous pourriez faire un peu attention à ce que je vous dis non ?

- je suis votre professeur miss, ne me parlez pas comme ca.

- Vous voulez que je révèle au directeur que vous m'avez embrassé ?

- C'est VOUS qui m'avez embrassé !

Elle lui jeta un regard peu amène et fondit en larmes en balbutiant entre deux sanglots.

- le pro … professeur rogue … il …il …

- Ca va j'ai compris Leslie.

Et éclata de rire et s'assit sur son bureau en croisant ses jambes.

- Donc. Avez-vous une idée sur qui aurais pu l'enlever ?

Elle lui envoya un sourire désabusé.

- Tous les ennemis de sa famille, ceux qui font des affaires avec et beaucoup d'autres…

Il soupira profondément. Décidément ca souffle beaucoup par ici.

- Comment se fait-il que vous ayez réagi aussi vite ?

- C'est pas la première fois qu'on la kidnappe. Dites c'est humide chez vous Severus, j'ai de l'eau qui me tombe sur l'épaule.

Il la regarda en levant bien haut le sourcil.

- Bien sur que non voyons, c'est plus sec que les dortoirs des élèves et ne m'appelez pas …

Avant qu'il a pu dire quoi que ce soit Leslie l'avait empoigné et obligé à monter sur son bureau.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous …

_- Lumos !_

La lumière s'échappant de sa baguette illumina le plafond montrant qu'une inscription était apparue dessus, exactement au dessus de la jeune fille. Severus passa un doigt dessus avant de le poser sur sa langue.

- Du sang ?

- Peut être qu'elle n'avait rien d'autre pour écrire.

Severus ne fut pas dupe. Ca puait la magie noire à plein nez (qu'il avait fort long). Tant qu'elle ne l'utilisait pas pour faire le mal, ca allait. Mais dès qu'elle reviendrait il lui collerait au train. Le message était bref, mais clair.

_Frogs_

_Kidnappée. Cheveux noirs longs, yeux marrons, très riche, Gryffondor, 25 ans, pédophile. 15° ensoleillé, va pleuvoir demain. Sui surveillée. Aidez-moi._

_Minn_

- Elle ne sait plus écrire son nom ?

- Je dirais plutôt qu'elle a été à court de sang.

Elle sauta à terre et écrivit très vite les indications que leur avait laissées Minnie.

- Je vous laisse professeur, je dois faire mon rapport à la base.

- J'imagine que ca a à voir avec ces « Frogs »

Avant de sortir elle lui adressa un sourire mutin.

- Vous imaginez bien professeur.

A la bibliothèque, Hermione avait expliqué la situation à Mme Pince avec calme et celle-ci avait proposé de les aider, en bonne admiratrice d'Agatha Christie. Elles avaient trouvé un livre ouvert, tombé dans un coin qui sentait fortement le chloroforme. Un peu plus loin, il y avait un passage secret et Leslie arriva au moment où Georges l'ouvrait.

- Tenez regardez, c'est sa baguette l…

- Venez voir !

Elle posa le papier sur une table en respirant bruyamment.

- Ca vient de Minnie ? demanda Fred.

- Oui. Je sais pas comment elle a fait.

Mylène ramassa le gros livre et le posa sur la table, pointant le titre de la page que la captive avait lu.

- _« Les messages de sang »_ … lu Hermione à voix haute. Ca c'est un coup de chance.

- Ce n'est pas un coup de chance. C'est le générateur de probabilités.

Tous regardèrent Mme Pince avec étonnement.

- La chevalière qu'elle porte est en fait un générateur de probabilités, ca veut dire qu'il met toutes les chances de son côté pour gagner, protéger sa vie, lui faire lire les bons livres… C'est un artéfact très puissant. Quelqu'un le sait, et cette personne la lui a donnée pour la mettre volontairement en danger.

- Quoi ? S'offusqua Leslie, Mais vous venez juste de dire que …

- C'est le contrecoup d'un tel bijou. Il vous sort de tous les traquenards possibles et imaginables qu'il vous a auparavant _crée_.

Il y eu un instant de flottement. A la réflexion, c'est vrai que Minnie avait deux demi-frères plus jeunes. Et étrangement aucun d'entre eux n'avait jamais été enlevé. Tout le monde se posait la même question dans la pièce :

Pourquoi ?

Oo°°°°oO

Ignorant tout ce qui se passe à l'extérieur, je tourne ma chevalière autour de mon doigt en suivant une elfe de maison. Je porte une courte robe bleue, un grand chapeau blanc, un gilet en laine et des sandales à petits talons. Franchement. Ce type est vraiment pédophile jusqu'à la moelle. Je n'ai trouvé que des tenues dix fois trop courtes ou trop décolletées dans l'armoire. En plus c'est moche. L'elfe se retourne toutes les cinq minutes pour vérifier que je suis. Saleté. Pas moyen de s'enfuir. Nous finissons par arriver à un joli kiosque entourés de buissons de lavande en haut d'une colline. 'Tain, il pourrait s'acheter une voiturette de golf non ? Une table de jardin croule sous les victuailles, au milieu du kiosque.

Sympa la vue !

Par contre ce qui est beaucoup moins sympa c'est le gros pervers là, qui vient vers moi. Il me prend doucement la main et m'entraîne vers la table. En mettant son bras autour de ma taille il me susurre à l'oreille.

- Vous êtes décidément ravissante.

- C'est étonnant, je pensais la même chose vous.

- Ah ?

- Oui, vous me faite penser à une fillette de douze ans.

Youhouuuu ! Minnie : 1, MisterPédophile : 0 !

Il me fait asseoir avec force et se pose en face de moi.

- Vous êtes en colère ?

Nooonnn ! Là tu vois je vais même t'envoyer des signaux de paix. Je ne lui fais pas l'honneur de répondre à une question aussi stupide et me sers plutôt une part de gâteau. C'est bon ce truc. Alors que j'avance ma patte vers la théière (après l'avoir vu boire, je suis pas folle non plus), il profite de l'occasion pour poser sa main sur la mienne.

- Ecoutez… commence-t-il

- Nan, pas envie.

Je crois, non, je suis sûre qu'il me trouve épuisante.

- Vous avez vraiment décidé de me faire chier vous.

- Ouais, j'annonce, particulièrement fière.

Il pousse un long soupir en levant les yeux au ciel et se lève pour s'asseoir à côté de moi, toujours en tenant ma main. En tout cas il pue plus de l'haleine. Il fout quoi là ?

- Votre père …

- … est con, je finis à sa place.

Combien de temps lui faudra-t-il pour craquer ?

- Si vous me coupez sans arrêt je ne vous dirais pas ce que je veux obtenir de votre père.

- Du moment que c'est pas un rendez vous entre pédophiles je veux bien savoir. Alors qu'est ce que vous lui voulez au vieux Ed' ?

Va-t-il ou ne va-t-il pas se cogner la tête cotre le mur ? J'aimerais bien voir ça, ce serait marrant.

- Vous.

- Acrameuh ? Dis-je très élégamment.

Il soupire une nouvelle fois.

- Votre père vous adore. Il vous lègue absolument TOUT son empire. Celui qui vous épousera partagera tous les terrains, l'argent et les entreprises avec vous. Je lui ai demandé votre main et il a dit qu'il me la donnerait si j'arrivais à vous retenir captive et surtout à vous supporter pendant une semaine.

Après un instant de flottement je lui réponds vivement.

- je suis déjà promise à quelqu'un.

- Faux. Vous avez envoyé balader tout vos prétendants.

En même temps y'avait que Malefoy et mon cousin Marcel.

- je ne connais même pas votre nom. Vous m'avez enchaînée et étranglée plusieurs fois.

Il a l'air gêné. Ben tu peux tiens.

- Je suis Lord Andrew Wordsworth, et j'essayais de vous faire comprendre qui était le maître ici.

- Il me semble évident que c'est moi.

Ca y est. Il a craqué. Il se prend la tête entre les mains et souffle comme un asthmatique venant d'achever le marathon de New York. Nous en sommes à 4-0 pour moi. Je ferais bien une petite danse de la victoire là.

- Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser …

Alors que je commence à me lever il m'agrippe le bras et me fait me rasseoir brutalement.

- j'aurais voulu passer l'après midi avec vous.

-Ca attendra, il faut que j'envoie une lettre pour rassurer mes amis. Vous ne voulez pas les voir débarquer je suppose ?

Il lâche mon épaule et me fait des yeux de cocker. Laisse tomber ca marchera pas. Il fait un geste et un elfe de maison apparait dans un bruit sonore.

- Ding, voici Minnie Sinclair, ma fiancée.

- Non.

Il agite négligemment la main.

- Vous le serez à la fin de la semaine, je ne fais qu'anticiper.

- Anticipez pas, vous risquez d'être déçu.

Il soupire bruyamment. J'imagine que s'il pouvait il m'aurait déjà tordu le cou.

- Emmène-la dans sa chambre. Donne-lui un hibou, de quoi écrire et veille à ca qu'elle ne sorte pas.

C'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça. D'ici ce soir une armée de Frogs va démolir ton château alors tu me fais pas peur.

- Un dernier détail miss, si ce sont vos amis qui vous sauvent, nous serons fiancés quand même. Votre père à bien précisé que vous deviez vous débrouiller seule.

Ed', t'es mort. Juré la prochaine fois que je te vois je te jette un sortilège qui te rendra irrémédiablement chauve. Une fois dans ma chambre je me jette sur ce que me tend l'elfe et écrit une lettre vite fait. Une fois terminée je l'accroche à la patte du pigeon (c'est un hibou mais elle l'appelle pigeon, cherchez pas y'a rien à comprendre.) et le balance par la fenêtre. Bon. Passons à la première étape du plan C : nouer mes draps entre eux.

Oo°°°°oO

Moment inédit dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, des serpentards sont dans la pièce pour la première fois. Car bien que les couleurs soient parties de la peau des serpents depuis longtemps ils gardent une certaine rancœur envers nos protagonistes.

Je me demande bien pourquoi !

Alors que les jumeaux Weasley font leurs rapports en notant tout ce qu'ils savent, un magnifique hibou grand duc se pose sur la table et lève la patte où est accrochée une lettre. Leslie la prends avec précipitation et la lit à voix haute.

Salut tout le monde, ici Minnie !

Laissez tout tomber c'est un coup du vieux Ed'.

- qui est Ed' ? demanda poil de carotte

- Son père, Répondit Daphnée.

Je vous explique, j'ai un nouveau prétendant et on sera fiancés à la fin de la semaine, s'il me supporte et si je ne m'enfuis pas avant. Pour qu'il me supporte c'est déjà mal parti. Je le gonfle monumentalement.

- Tu m'étonne .Même moi j'ai du mal à la supporter quand elle est de mauvais poil.

Je connais enfin son nom, il s'appelle Lord Andrew Wordsworth. Mais PPP ca lui va mieux. PPP étant l'acronyme de Pitoyable Pervers Pédophile. Y'a un truc qu'on ne peut pas lui enlever, il est riche. A peu près autant que moi sauf que lui il le montre. Il y a tellement de trucs chers partout qu'on en ferait attraper une conjonctivite à Mathieu.

- je ne suis pas un voleur, je suis un amateur d'art qui …

- Ouiouioui, le coupe Hermione.

Promis juré, dès que je vois Ed' il devient chauve. Bien sur je n'ai pas ma baguette, vous savez où elle est au fait ? Si vous l'avez ne me l'envoyez pas et gardez la moi au chaud pour quand je reviendrais. Comment va mon Champion-Champignon ? Je lui manque pas trop ? Oubliez pas de lui donner ses croquettes. Comptez sur moi pour m'enfuir. Je ne vous dirais ni quand ni comment vu que je suis certaine que PPP va jeter un coup d'œil à mes lettres.

Je vous adore et espère revenir bientôt

Minnie

P.S : Je n'ai écris qu'une phrase à mon père : « préparez vous à une vengeance salée » Ca veut tout dire non ?

P.P.S : NE VENEZ SURTOUT PAS ! J'ai pas envie d'épouser un vieux PPP.

_P.P.P.S : J'avoue préférer les jeunes filles mais je ne suis ni pervers ni pitoyable, de plus, je ne suis pas si vieux__.__ Pourriez-vous expliquer la situation au jeune Malefoy et m'envoyer une photo de la tête qu'il fait ? J'aurais besoin de rire un peu._

- Sur ce coup là elle ne s'est pas trompée, il a bien intercepté ses lettres.

- Finalement c'est nul d'être riche, fit remarquer Ron philosophiquement.

Mylène se leva.

- Je vais faire une recherche dans les journaux pour voir qui est ce type. Vous venez ?

Hermione l'accompagna, toujours partante pour fouiller des bouquins poussiéreux.

- Euh nous on va … commença Harry.

Mylène leva les yeux au ciel avant de continuer.

- On va pas à la bibliothèque on va à la salle sur demande. Si tu veux pas va photographier Malefoy, il a de bonnes idées ce type.

- Trop bonnes.

Oo°°La suite au prochain chapitre !°°oO

Alors ? Je vous l'avais pas dis que Minnie faisait une captive insupportable ?

- Auteure sadique. Tu m'as envoyée à l'abattoir.

Et alors ? C'est marrant !

- non.

Bah moi je m'amuse comme une petite folle

Et vous ?


	7. Chapter 7

Youhou ! Deux chapitres en deux jours ! Berk et dire qu'après je vais en pension… enfin. Juste pour dire : la Baobhan Sith n'est pas une de mes invention, c'est une vielle légende écossaise (et Poudlard est où ? En écosse !) . On l'appelle aussi « femme blanche des Highlands »

**Chapitre 7 : La pire semaine de sa vie.**

**Samedi 1****er**** novembre: 19H53**

Pour passer le temps dans ma prison dorée, je donne des coups de poings dans les oreillers, ponctuant chaque coup d'un rugissement hystérique. C'est pas élégant mais ca calme. La porte s'entrouvre silencieusement, et PPP entre sur la pointe des pieds. T'as un miroir devant toi couillon. Je me retourne et lui balance un coussin par la gueule. Il l'attrape au vol et parle avec un petit sourire ironique.

- Nous dinons.

- Nous ?

- Vous et moi.

- Allez vous faire fouttre.

Il lève les yeux au ciel.

- J'imagine que vous ne viendrez que si je vous menace ?

Je me place en position de combat, un plateau comme arme dans une main et un oreiller comme bouclier.

- Allez. Vous. Faire. Fouttre.

Il me lance un stupéfix, mais je l'évite en sautant du lit. Il me lance d'autre sorts, mais je les évite tous ou mets le coussin devant moi pour les réceptionner (va lancer un petrificus totalus à un truc qui bouge pas). En m'approchant j'arme mon bras pour lui fracasser le plateau sur le crane mais il m'attrape et me fait une clé de bras. Je ne peux retenir un cri de douleur. Il lâche prise avant de me prendre dans ses bras et de me murmurer à l'oreille.

- Je vous l'ai dit Miss, si vous ne pouvez vous habiller seule, c'est moi qui le ferait.

Je lui envoie un bon coup de pied dans sa fierté avant de le fouttre dehors en claquant la porte. Pff. Et « s'il vous plait » il connait pas ? Je commence à déboutonner ma robe quand je vois dans le miroir qu'il a rouvert la porte. Je jette ma chaussure de toutes mes forces dans sa direction.

100 points pour la tête !

- VICIEUX ! PERVERS !

Il sort en ricanant. Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Mais il va pas me fouttre la paix celui là. Ah je le retiens le vieux Ed avec ses idées à la con. Je me trouve une longue robe noire avec un dos nu et un décolletée de taille normale. Comme il regarde un peu trop vers mon cou je prends une grande écharpe de soie. Je ne prends même pas la peine de me coiffer et sort avec mauvaise humeur en finissant de mettre mes chaussures.

- Allons y qu'on en finisse, je grogne.

Il me tend son bras mais je l'ignore. Tu me _**gonfle**_ PPP t'as pas encore compris ? Il soupire longuement avant de poser son bras sur ma taille.

- Vous gênez pas surtout, je lance.

- Le sarcasme ne vous sied pas au teint, très chère.

- Et bien vous non plus ma chère. Vous ressembleriez presque à un homme parfois.

Il tique un peu avant de me répondre.

- Quel dommage. Une si grande gueule, mais aucun croc.

- Voulez vous que je vous morde ?

- Je n'ai que faire de vos dents de lait émoussées.

- Et mon poing dans votre gueule d'ahuri ?

Il m'agrippe par les épaules et me force à m'asseoir sur une chaise à côté de lui.

- Restez polie Miss.

Je lui fais une grimace dans son dos avant de me plonger dans la contemplation du plafond en croisant les bras. Tiens ? Y'a une araignée dessinée sur les moulures.

- Je présume que vous ne voulez pas parler avec moi ?

Actuellement je ne parlerais pas sans mon avocat. Il essaye de happer mon regard avec ses yeux de cocker mouillé pour me faire flancher. Crèèève Lord Machinchose. Ca me fera énormément plaisir.

- Pourquoi cette aigreur Miss ? J'ai pourtant annulé tous mes rendez vous de la semaine pour être avec vous.

- Pour me surveiller ouais, grognais-je.

- Plait-il ?

Je tourne la tête d'un coup sec et retourne dans ma bouderie. Il soupire un bon coup et me sers en rôti à la menthe (bweeerk)

- Qu'est ce que vous avez contre moi ?

Je lui envoie un regard peu amène.

- Vous voulez vraiment savoir ?

- J'aimerais oui, sourie-t-il, content que je lui adresse enfin la parole.

- Vous êtes un vicieux pervers doublé d'un pédophile, vous m'avez étranglée, kidnappée et vous voulez m'épouser alors que vous êtes beaucoup trop vieux pour moi.

- Arrêtez de dire que je suis vieux, je n'ai que sept ans de plus que vous ! Crie-t-il.

- C'est déjà trop ! Je hurle plus fort que lui.

Il me prend le bras et me force à me rasseoir brutalement. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que je m'étais levée.

- Calmez-vous.

- J'en ai marre de vos ordres, allez vous faire fouttre !

Il soupire longuement, probablement pour s'empêcher de m'étrangler. Il pose sa main sur ma cuisse et tente un sourire.

- je sais que vous n'aimez pas cette situation mais est-ce qu'il y aurait quelque chose que je puisse faire pour rendre cette semaine plus agréable ?

Je réfléchis un instant avant de lui répondre sèchement. S'il crève ca me ferait plaisir mais je ne pense pas qu'il veuille bien se suicider.

- Enlevez votre main.

Son sourire fond comme une boule de neige en enfer. Il remonte un peu sa main sur ma cuisse avant de l'enlever et de se remettre à manger. Après quelques secondes il rouvre déjà la bouche. C'est pas vrai ca peut pas exister une telle pipelette !

- Avant de dire quoi que ce soit, est-ce que ce que vous avez à me dire est bon ?

- Pour vous je ne pense pas.

- Alors je ne veux pas savoir.

Il commence à craquer là, je le sens je vais me prendre une gifle très prochainement.

- Mangez. Ensuite je veux que vous veniez vous promener dans le jardin avec moi.

- Vous me coupez l'appétit. Dis-je en poussant mon assiette.

Il abat son poing sur la table avant de m'attraper par les cheveux et me plaquer contre le mur. C'est pour ca que je préfère les avoir au carré, ils sont plus difficiles à attraper. Il approche son visage du mien et souffle d'une voix menaçante.

- Vous êtes la gamine la plus effrontée et la plus insupportable qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Et vous en êtes fière je suppose ?

Je sourie méchamment.

- Ouaip. Très.

Il tire un peu plus fort mes cheveux et serre le poing à s'en faire saigner. Il inspire profondément puis soupire. Encore. Il lâche mes cheveux et embrasse mon front. Il semble épuisé.

- Retournez dans votre chambre. Nous nous verrons demain.

Sans dire un mot, je sors de la pièce. Une fois dans ma chambre, je me change pour un short, des chaussures de course et un t-shirt noir. Alors que je déroule ma corde faite de draps, Ding apparait derrière moi. Avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, je l'assomme proprement d'un coup de plateau. Pratique ce truc. Je glisse silencieusement le long de la corde puis cours de buissons en buissons en mettant mes lunettes de plongée. A la fontaine aux nénuphars, j'attrape et casse un roseau. Je me glisse silencieusement dans l'eau et passe dans les plantes pour ne pas me faire remarquer. Je nage encore pendant un temps et je trouve l'endroit parfait pour sortir de la fontaine. Je suis juste à côté d'une grande haie, je n'ai plus qu'à sauter dedans. Mais quand je sors ma tête de l'eau je vois quelqu'un assis sur le bord, dos à moi.

Meeeerdeeuuuh ! Je venais à peine de m'en débarrasser de celui-là ! Bon, aux grands maux les grands remèdes.

Je ramasse une pierre sur le sol de la fontaine et m'approche silencieusement de lui. Une fois que je suis assez proche je le frappe à la tête avec ma pierre, lui faisant perdre connaissance. Ca, c'est fait ! Je sors souplement de l'eau avant d'alterner courir et ramper. Je suis toute égratignée mais en moins de dix minutes j'arrive à la sortie de secours. Celle-ci est une porte en fer un peu rouillée, cachée derrière une tonne de lierre. J'écarte silencieusement les végétaux, mais la porte elle-même refuse de s'ouvrir. J'ai beau essayer de le crocheter, le mécanisme est trop vieux. Résolue à me taper prochainement un sprint, je recule de trois mètres et pointe ma bague vers la poignée.

- EXPLOSE !

Obéissant à mes ordres, la porte et une bonne partie de la grille explosent dans une détonation de fin du monde. Entendant des gardes arriver, je me tape le sprint du siècle à travers la lande. A quelques kilomètres, je m'arrête derrière une grosse pierre pour reprendre mon souffle.

OOOUUUUUAAAAAIIISSS ! J'ai ga-gné ! J'ai ga-gné ! J'ai ga-gné, ga-gné, ga-gné ! Qui c'est la plus forte ? C'est moi ! Qui c'est la meilleure ? C'est moi ! Qui est le plus con ? C'est lui ! Qui est le plus nul ? C'est lui !

Encore portée par l'adrénaline je me remets à courir. Enfin, sautiller comme un cabri serait plus exact. Alors que je prends de la vitesse j'entends un genre de sifflement dans l'air, comme des balais. En me retournant, je vois mon pervers de ravisseur me foncer dessus, ses gardes un peu à la traîne. Mazette ! Le regard de tueur ! Je profite de mon avance pour courir comme une dératée vers la gauche. J'ai beau foncer je les entends qui se rapprochent de secondes en secondes. Je saute d'une pierre et à l'atterrissage, le sol se dérobe sous mes pieds. Les balais passent au dessus de moi.

- ICI ! Aidez-moi !

Entre la mort et le pervers, je préfère le pervers. Les balais ne reviennent pas. Je plante mes ongles de toutes mes forces dans la terre et j'arrive à hisser la partie supérieure de mon corps. Je relève les yeux et vois des pieds de chèvres surmontés d'un buste et d'une tête de femme.

- Er … salut ?

La chose éclate de rire, me montrant ses dents jaunes, avant de me donner un coup de sabot en plein visage, me faisant tomber. Je lance un cri perçant en entendant le vent battre à mes tempes puis ressent une vive douleur et m'évanouie.

Oo°°°°oO

Ohlala ma tête … Y'a trop de lumière j'ai déjà la migraine alors éteignez moi ça bande de sadiques ! Je gémis un peu et remue chaque muscle de mon corps pour voir si tout va bien. J'ai l'impression d'être passée sous un rouleau compresseur. En ouvrant les yeux je vois que je suis dans ma chambre chez le vieux vicelard. Tiens il est là lui.

- Qu'est-ce que vous... m'avez fait ?

Il se penche vers moi et me caresse le visage, sincèrement soulagé. Je bouge mollement la tête.

- C'est quoi cette tronche de six pieds de long … qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ?

- Vous ne vous rappelez de rien ?

Beuh non … je me souviens avoir assommé l'elfe, j'ai descendu la corde … euh non je vois pas.

- J'me rappelle avoir assommé Ding pour voir quel bruit ca faisait mais après … j'ai un blanc.

Il s'enfonce dans son fauteuil en croisant les bras.

- Vous vous êtes enfuie. C'était à prévoir, vous avez l'expérience et le talent nécessaire. Après quelques kilomètres dans la lande, vous avez rencontré une Baobhan Sith et elle vous a fait tomber dans une crevasse. Nous vous avons entendu crier et sommes venus vous sauver avant qu'elle ne vous mange.

- Acrameuh ?

Il hausse un sourcil.

- Vous ne savez pas ce qu'est une Baobhan Sith ?

Je tourne la tête de droite à gauche. Je pense pas que cette vielle folle qu'on a comme prof en a parlé. On fait que lire son bouquin débile.

- C'est une fée malfaisante aux pieds de chèvre. Elle attire ses victimes aux bords des précipices ou les pousse dedans pour boire le sang qui s'écoule de leurs blessures après. C'est étonnant que vous ne le sachiez pas. Quand j'étais en cinquième année notre professeur nous avait emmenés dans la forêt interdite pour nous en montrer une. Pourtant la grande inquisitrice est un bon professeur non ?

- Qui ça ?

Pour toute réponse il me tend un journal.

- Vous avez dormi pendant quatres jours. Nous sommes le mercredi 5 novembre.

COUAC ? Mais il me reste plus que deux jours pour m'enfuir ! C'est pas bon du tout ça ! Et ça ne fais qu'empirer apparemment. Ombrage élue Grande inquisitrice de Poudlard ? On est foutus. Pendant que je lis l'article, machin me rapporte une liasse de feuilles et s'assois à côté de moi en mettant son bras autour de mes épaules. Je lui jette un regard noir en prenant les feuilles qu'il me tend.

- Quoi ? Je viens de vous sauver la vie ! J'aurais espéré au moins un peu de reconnaissance.

- Je vous ai foutu la paix pendant quatre jours, je pense que c'est amplement suffisant.

- Je n'aurais pas droit à un baiser ?

- Même pas en rêves.

- Dans mes rêves vous êtes moins habillée.

Il a dit quoi là ? Imperium ! Polynectar ! C'est pas lui !

- Répétez un peu qu'on voit si je suis encore capable de vous mettre des baffes.

Il rit un peu et m'embrasse sur la tempe.

- Vous avez bu ou quoi ? Avant vous m'auriez tordu le cou pour avoir dit ça !

- Pardonnez-moi.

- Acrameuh ? Ah mais arrêtez vous me faites flipper !

Il me prend dans ses bras et me serre contre lui. Un truc qu'il a reprit, l'haleine de poubelle.

- J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir pendant que vous dormiez. Je suis de meilleure humeur aussi.

- Et pourquoi je vous prie ?

- Votre père a été surpris que j'ai tenu aussi longtemps alors il m'a appris toutes vos combines et quels type de plans vous échafaudez en général. Et il ne reste plus qu'un jour et demi pour que nos fiançailles soient officielles.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEED' ! Je vais te tuer ! Merlin faites que les ondes malfaisantes qui sortent mon cerveau le fasse devenir chauve avant l'heure !

- J'appelle Ding pour qu'il vous fasse servir à manger. Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez aujourd'hui, de toute façon vous êtes trop fatiguée pour être vraiment dangereuse.

Il se lève et sort de la pièce. Je m'attends à ce qu'il dise quelque chose, qu'il ricane ou qu'il fasse un petit sourire en coin mais non. Que dalle. Bon au fait c'est pourquoi ces papiers ? Ca doit être pour écrire aux Frogs. Ah tiens une dernière vacherie pour la route, il ne faut pas que je me ramollisse. Je sors de mon lit et passe ma tête par la porte.

- Une dernière chose Milord…

- Oui ?

- Achetez-vous des chewing gum à la menthe.

Sur ces mots je claque la porte. Gnyéhéhé … Minnie la terreur est de retour !

Oo°°°°oO

**Mercredi 5 novembre: 21H07**

Je me suis bien occupée aujourd'hui. J'ai visité la maison de fond en comble (c'est pas marrant y'a pas de passages secrets), j'ai terrorisé Ding (désolée Hermione mais il est vraiment trop chiant), j'ai fait chier les gardes (y'en a même un qui a pleuré !) et j'ai arrosé PPP (le bon vieux gag du seau de sirop à la menthe au dessus de la tête … classique !). J'ai un plan pour demain, mais ca sera plus simple si j'ai Champion sous la main. Après m'être mise en chemise de nuit, j'échappe à la vigilance de Ding en lui montrant combien je manie le plateau à la perfection. Traduction : il se l'est prit sur le museau. Je me glisse dans sa chambre avec ma grâce habituelle et me prends les pieds dans le tapis.

- Finalement oubliez ce que j'ai dis. Raisonne-t-il sans même lever les yeux de son bouquin, Que vous soyez fatiguée ou non, vous êtes toujours aussi intenable.

- Bonsoir à vous aussi. Je réponds en me relevant avec difficulté.

Comme il ne me regarde même pas_ pour une fois que je veux pas lui dire des vacheries !_ je m'assois sur l'un des bras de son fauteuil.

- Dîtes …

Il me jette un petit coup d'œil avant de se tourner vers son livre puis se retourne vers moi, complètement hagard. Ben qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'ai les tifs qui ont verdi ? Il me prend par la taille, me pose sur ses genoux et me bave dans le cou.

- Eh non mais vous foutez quoi là ? Je crie

- Shhht.

Ah non pas chut du tout ! Je me débats un peu et fini par comprendre.

Oh bonne mère ! Je n'avais pas vu qu'elle était aussi transparente ! Stoooop ! Casse-toi ! Merlin ! Morgane ! Toute la clique ! J'ai besoin d'aide ! COUAC ? Comment ça démerde toi ? Bande d'enfoirés !

Je me tortille comme une furie alors il finit par arrêter de jouer les sangsues bavouilleuses.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

- Alors déjà d'une désolée de vous interrompre mais je suis pas du tout d'accord …

- Je m'en moque, dit il en me serrant un peu plus contre lui.

- … de deux, continuez comme ca et je vous assomme comme je l'ai fait pour Ding il y a cinq minutes …

- Vous ne devriez pas être aussi méchante avec l..

- ET DE TROIS, je suis juste venue ici pour savoir s'il était possible de ramener mon chat auprès de moi.

Il semble réfléchir quelques secondes avant de répondre.

- Comme vous le dîtes si bien, même pas en rêves.

Il replonge vers mon cou (ce type est à moitié vampire ou quoi ?) alors que je continue de défendre mon steak.

- Mais pourquoi ?

Il soupire. C'est pas pour rien que c'est mon soupirant (Nda : désolée fallait que je la fasse … bon ok je sors).

- Parce que je sais que cette bestiole est pire qu'une arme de destruction massive.

Et chier. Ed' t'es vraiment un connard. J'ai bien remarqué que ce type est plus riche que nous mais franchement, t'aurais pas pu me laisser célibataire ? C'est vrai quoi, j'ai pas besoin d'être mariée pour réussir dans la vie !

Après plus d'UNE HEURE de bavouillages intensifs, ponctuée de petits commentaires tels que « combien d'hectolitres de bave allez-vous encore déverser sur moi ? » ou bien « Seriez-vous à moitié vampire ? Non parce que je commence à avoir des doutes. » Ou encore « ca y est, j'ai compris : vous êtes le fils caché du calamar géant ! Avouez-le au moins ! Quoi vous avez honte de votre père ? Et arrêtez de vous moquer de moi !», Le calamar vampirique et pédophile accepta enfin de me relâcher. Je retournais dans ma chambre, quand je vis Ding au détour d'un couloir. Evidemment j'ai pas pu résister.

- Ding, casse-toi ou je sonne les cloches !

C'est vrai qu'en plus d'avoir un nom idiot, son nez à la forme exacte d'un grelot et quelqu'un (je soupçonne fort le calamar vampire) à trouvé cela très intelligent de lui attacher des clochettes aux oreilles.

Le pauvre s'enfuit en couinant au meurtre. Pff. P'tite nature.

Oo°°°°oO

**Jeudi 6 novembre : 22 h 48**

Comme peux vous l'informer l'heure, j'ai été sérieusement retardée dans mes plans. J'en suis actuellement au plan J, ce qui vous donne une idée du nombre de tentatives ratées. Et pire que tout, Andy Warhol (c'est son nouveau surnom.) surgit derrière moi toutes les dix minutes pour me donner le temps qu'il me reste pour m'enfuir

- Dix huit minutes …

Ben tien qu'est-ce que je disais ?

- Dîtes moi c'est un genre de jeu pervers ou vous cherchez quelque chose en particulier ?

- C'est tout à fait cela, mais si vous voulez abandonner …

- J'abandonnerais quand ma mère conduira un cabriolet.

Il me regarde bizarrement.

- Je ne vois pas ce que ça à d'impossible.

- Ma mère est malade en voiture. Je suppose que je vous dis à dans dix minutes ?

Il sort avec ce petit sourire en coin qui me gonfle tant. C'est bon ? Il est parti ? Paaarfait ! Passons au plan J. Celui là, s'il le fait rater je sais plus quoi faire !

Je fracasse un verre à terre, prends un bout de verre avec moi et sort en courant. Je n'ai que dix minutes, douze si j'ai de la chance. Je cours comme une dératée jusqu'à la grille. Il faut vraiment qu'il se trouve une voiturette de minigolf. Je cherche désespérément le générateur, consciente que les minutes filent à tout allure. Finalement je trouve une boite grise reliée à la grille, juste à côté de celle-ci.

S'il y a bien quelque chose de basique dans le monde de la magie c'est ça : l'incantation la plus puissante qu'il soit est celle écrite avec le sang d'un sorcier. Je préférais ne pas utiliser cette astuce parce que ca me vide de toute ma magie d'un coup et la rend inutilisable pour plusieurs heures. Je sors le bout de verre du mouchoir où je l'avais mis avant de le serrer dans ma main. Avec le sang ainsi obtenu je commence à écrire le mot « STOP » sur la boite.

- Six minutes mon amour …

Je me retourne vivement, cachant ma main ensanglantée derrière mon dos.

- Pourquoi vous m'appelez comme ça ? Vous ne m'aimez pas.

Punaise de punaise ! Il me restait plus qu'à dessiner la barre du « P » ! Oh merde, punaise de bon sang de …

- J'anticipe. Il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire en si peu de temps. Ce ne serait pas plus intelligent d'abandonner ?

- Vous vous trompez lourdement. On peut faire énormément de choses en quelques minutes.

En fait pas tant que ça. Mais pas question que je perde la face. Il s'approche de moi, un air soupçonneux sur le visage.

- Qu'est-ce que vous cachez dans votre dos ?

Je réagi instinctivement et le coupe avec mon bout de verre. Pris par surprise, il recule, ce qui me permet de finir d'écrire mon mot.

Et qu'est ce qui est plus puissant qu'une incantation écrite avec le sang d'un sorcier ?

Une incantation écrite avec le sang de deux sorciers.

Au lieu de juste bloquer le système de la porte, nous venons de TOUT arrêter. Tous les systèmes, tous les sorts et toutes les baguettes. Tout comme moi, PPP a perdu un peu de sa magie mais moins car il y avait très peu de son sang dans l'inscription. Courant comme une dératée, le vieux vicelard est encore à mes trousses. Alors que j'arrive à la porte, je trébuche sur une racine. Ca ne me fait perdre que quelques secondes car je me relève aussitôt. En posant la main sur la poignée j'entends déjà les trompettes du paradis sonner mais mon père apparait de l'autre côté de la porte.

Oh non c'est pas vrai …

Il me prend par l'épaule et me regarde d'un air infiniment triste.

- Minnie … je suis désolé mais je suis arrivé pile au moment où la compétition s'achevait… Tu as perdu c'est entièrement de ma faute je…

J'ai perdu.

A une seconde près.

A cause d'une racine.

Je fais la seule chose à faire dans un instant pareil.

Pleurer.

Pleurer de dépit, de rage, de tristesse, de désespoir mais certainement pas de joie. Mes jambes sont fauchées par la nouvelle au point que j'ai du mal à tenir debout.

- Minnie … Minnie je t'en prie ne pleure pas… je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu perdrais…

Dans un rugissement de colère je me jette sur lui, le fais tomber et lui arrache les cheveux par poignées.

- JE TE HAIS TU M'ENTENDS ED' ? JE TE HAIS ! Je vais t'arraches tes stupides cheveux recouverts de brillantine et te les faire bouffer avec de la sauce tartare ! N'essaye même plus me parler après ça sale MONSTRE !

Un bon quart d'heure plus tard, ma belle mère, aidée de ma mère, de mes demi-frères et des gardes d'Andy Warhol (lequel n'a pas bougé d'un millimètre pour aider), réussi à me décrocher de mon père et à me maîtriser. Mais mon objectif ultime est atteint.

Mon père est chauve.

Oo°°La suite au prochain chapitre !°°oO

Minnie : NNNOOOONNNNNN !

Fallait bien que ca arrive un jour.

Minnie : je te préviens ! T'es peut être un fantôme mais je vais trouver un moyen de te TUER !

Je suis déjà morte, me suis suicidée au fil dentaire.

Minnie : Mais quand même ! Je peux pas avoir perdu.

T'es pas une mary-sue. Tu gagnes pas à chaque fois.

Minnie : et à quoi ca sert hein ?

Et bien ca sert que au prochain chapitre je pourrais peut être arrêter la fic. Ou alors je continue et ca sera assez important pour la suite.

Minnie : gnniiouuuuu :'( !


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : Le retour à la … normale ?

Quelques heures après le massacre, ma mère engueule mon père, ma belle-mère fait les préparatifs du mariage en gloussant comme une dinde et mon père chiale sur sa calvitie. Moi ? J'écoute à leur porte pendant que mon – yerk – fiancé lit le _mensuel de la métamorphose_. Tant qu'il ne me fait pas chier, j'accepte de ne rien dire, mais au moindre mot, à la moindre remarque … je l'étripe !

« Vous savez …

- Dîtes, si vous voulez que je prépare un terrain favorable pour votre décès prématuré faut le dire hein !

- Non merci. Je voulais juste vous signaler que s'ils ouvrent la porte vous allez vous la prendre dans la figure. »

Crétin. Ce genre de trucs je m'en fous. En fait j'aimerais bien un coup sur la tête ! Avec un peu de chance je me réveillerais et me rendrais compte que tout ceci n'est qu'un horrible cauchemar ! Enfin il ne faut pas rêver non plus, la chance ne m'a pas aidée auparavant, ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va commencer. Et puis comme l'a dit le sage chinois en haut de sa montagne « aide toi, le ciel t'aideras ». Je prétexte un « problème féminin » (ben quoi ? Je n'avais pas mieux en stock ! Essayez vous, d'avoir des super plans toutes les cinq minutes, vous verrez comme c'est facile !) pour pouvoir sortir de la pièce. Une fois dans la chambre je pousse mon lit et les autres meubles contre la porte et ouvre les fenêtres en grand. J'éventre mon oreiller et en fait un sac pour récupérer la cendre accumulée dans l'âtre. Lentement, je dessine un cercle parfait et le rempli de symboles occultes tout en récitant la formule en grec qui va avec.

- Alors si ce que dit le bouquin où je l'ai trouvé dit vrai, je devrais obtenir un ….

Un mini cyclone explosa dans la pièce, me collant contre le mur et les dessins se mirent à briller. Le cyclone s'arrêta laissant place à un..

- … immense dragon ?

… dragon squelette de vingt centimètres de haut.

Un ange passe.

A la réflexion, je me rappelle que le grimoire disait aussi que la taille de la créature serait proportionnelle à la puissance magique du sorcier. Je ne sais pas pour vous mais moi je trouve ça assez vexant. Bon ça va être plus compliqué que je ne le pensais.

Oo°°°°oO

- TU AS PENSE A QUOI ? VENDRE NOTRE FILLE COMME CA, A QUELQU'UN QUE TU NE CONNAIS NI D'ADAM NI D'EVE ! ET MON AVIS ? TU ME L'A PAS DEMANDE MON AVIS !

Face à la rage de cette furie il ne savait plus trop comment réagir. Bon, c'est vrai que ce qu'il avait fait n'était pas une excellente chose à faire mais au moins ainsi Minnie ferait un bon mariage et ça la calmerait. Enfin ! On n'avait pas idée d'arracher les cheveux des gens comme ça ! Le voilà chauve maintenant…

- mais…mais … mes cheveux …

- J'EN AI RIEN A CIRER DE TA MOUMOUTE MAL IMITEE ! TU VAS ME FAIRE LE PLAISIR DE …

Avant que sa femme, son ex-femme en fait, n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, qu'il n'aurait pas pu faire la connaissant, une puissante déflagration se fit entendre. Craignant pour la vie de son (bientôt mais pas encore) gendre, il courut dans le petit salon… pour le trouver tranquillement assis dans son fauteuil.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui …

- Votre fille a fait exploser un bout du manoir je crois, dit-il sans même lever les yeux de son journal. Elle doit être dans sa chambre, enfin ce qu'il en reste.

Ah non ! Ca ça n'allait pas du tout ! Si elle faisait une fugue maintenant, les partenaires de ce Serpentard raté ferait appui sur le conseil d'administration pour qu'il soit viré. Son instinct de survie étant fort développé, il trottina sur ses petites pattes grassouillettes (car depuis quelques temps il forçait un peu sur les repas d'affaires un peu trop riches) vers l'endroit d'où provenait le bruit. Naturellement, comme il ne connaissait pas l'endroit, il se perdit à peu près une bonne dizaine de fois, mais finit par arriver à destination, suant comme un cochon dans son costume de tweed et soufflant comme un asthmatique qui aurait finit premier au marathon de New York. L'état de la pièce le désola. Elle était complètement ravagée, comme si un cataclysme (tornade Minnie, de force 9 sur l'échelle de Fujita) s'était abattu là. La plupart des meubles étaient écrasés, des dessins au sang et à la cendre ornaient les murs et le sol. Mais le pire, c'était que le mur orienté vers le jardin avait été complètement détruit par l'explosion. Au loin dans le ciel, un squelette de dragon planait tranquillement sur les courants aériens. Il ne le voyait pas, mais il aurait pu jurer que sur le dragon, une silhouette menue le narguait. Devant ce désastre qui ruinait tout ses plans il courut avertir sa femme et ses subordonnés.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que le dragon était beaucoup plus près et plus petit qu'il ne le pensait, qu'il n'y avait personne dessus, faute de place et que Minnie était dans l'armoire, attendant patiemment l'arrivée des renforts.

Oo°°°°oO

**Même jour 23H47 :**

Deux minutes.

Ils sont en retard de deux minutes.

Ils vont pas venir me chercher. Ils ont eu un empêchement, ou ils ont étés arrêtés par les gardes ou le dragon a grossis en cours de route et les a bouffés quand ils sont arrivés ou … non ça ne colle pas. On a fait pleins de coups ensemble s'ils devaient avoir étés arrêtés ça ne serait définitivement pas par les défenses de ce manoir. En plus je les ais désactivées c'est facile maintenant. C'est insoutenable cette attente !

Euh … je leur ai dit où je me suis cachée ?

Un ange passe .

Un troupeau d'anges passe.

Et meeeeerde ! Mais qu'elle nouille je fais ! Ah bah ils risquent pas de me trouver !

Sortant de l'armoire comme un diable de sa boite je cours dans le château-manoir-énorme machin d'habitation très très cher, ne cherchant même pas à faire dans la discrétion vu que de toute façon ils sont tous partis sillonner le ciel à ma recherche (Il sont pas près de le trouver le bestiau je l'ai révoqué). Je cours comme une andouille dans tous les sens avant de me rendre compte qu'ils sont forcément là. Ils ont cassé une fenêtre en arrivant.

Tant qu'à faire dans la discrétion…

- EHOOOOO ! JE SUIS LAAAAA ! ESPECES DE PISSENLITS ! BANDES D'IDIOTS RAMOLLIS DU BULBE ! MYLEEEENE ! AAAAADRIEEEEEEN !

- Pourquoi t'appelle Adrien avant moi ? Râla une vois derrière moi. C'est moi qui ressemble le plus à un preux chevalier !

Je me retourne avec un sourire faisant actuellement trois fois le tour de mon visage vers me amis, lesquels étaient en train de s'engueuler joyeusement.

- TOI un preux chevalier ? Cria Daphnée avec hargne, je croyais que les chevaliers savaient trouver leur chemin ?

- Ce n'est pas un preux chevalier, siffla Leslie, pleine de fiel, c'est un VAILLANT chevalier.

- euh… salut ? tentais-je

- Moi au moins j'ai aidé ! Pas comme une CERTAINE personne qui a passé sont temps sur sa PSP !

- j'ai préféré me taire et te laisser exhiber ta stupidité crasse à la face du monde.

- Arrête de t'en prendre à Mylène, gronda Milicent en mettant en valeur sa musculature de championne de bodybuilding.

- LA FEEEERME, hurlais-je, un peu vexée par leur manque d'attention.

Profitant de leur surprise, je me jetais sur eux un a un pour leur faire un câlin. Une foisd les démonstrations d'affections finies, je leur résumais la situation :

-Je ne pouvais pas rentrer chez moi.

-Je ne pouvais pas retourner à Poudlard

- J'étais recherchée par deux familles particulièrement influentes avec des moyens quasi-illimités.

Pendant que nous réfléchissions Mylène continuais tranquillement de massacrer frénétiquement les boutons de sa PSP.

- Tu pourrais aider non ?

Elle soupira un grand coup avant d'éteindre son engin et de nous regarder comme des demeurés.

- Le problème est simple non ? Minnie est recherchée et ne peux aller nulle part.

- Ca on sait soupira Leslie, et quoi d'autre.

- C'est Minnie qui est recherchée.

Je sais pas vous mais moi je vois pas où elle veux en venir.

- Et ?

- Et une autre personne n'est pas recherchée.

- Qui ça ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se prit la tête dans les mains.

- Oui nous sommes des crétins alors si tu pouvais en venir au but ! Cria Mathieu, excédé.

- Ben en fait…

Oo°°°°oO

**Une semaine plus tard, Poudlard 19H21 :**

Elle se rongeait les ongles. Jamais elle n'avait pensé qu'elle aurait eu à repasser par là ! Surtout qu'à son dernier passage … enfin bref. Elle tira un peu sur le bas de sa jupe qu'elle trouvait trop courte, rajusta sa cravate, qui n'avait pas encore de couleur, remis ses barrettes pailletées en place et se remaquilla un peu. Elle rangeait prestement son poudrier dans sa cape quand le concierge lui fit signe d'entrer. Elle entra, un air mièvre planté sur son visage et s'assit comme une demoiselle sur le tabouret pendant que le professeur posait le choixpeau sur sa tête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? Je t'ai déjà répartie il y a quelques moi à peine ! »

Meeeerde ! Il avait bonne mémoire celui là. « Mais de quoi parlez vous ? pensa-t-elle avec mauvaise fois, J'ai passé les années précédentes à Durmstrang, mes parents et moi-même revenons tout juste d'Angleterre et … » « Tatata ! Le coupa-t-elle, On ne ment pas au choixpeau ! Et puis tu as été une vraie peau-de-vache la dernière fois ! Je t'aurais bien mise à Serpentard, t'es tellement machiavelique ! Mais non vous avez décidé de m'en faire baver ! » « jesuisdésolée, jesuisdésolée… » « T'es désolée hein ? Raaah tu mériterais que je dévoile la supercherie à tout le monde » « Noooonnn ! je vous en supplie, je vous donnerais tout mon maquillage ! » « Arrête de faire comme ton amie c'est pas parce que maintenant vous êtes aussi jolies l'une que l'autre que tu dois faire pareil ! » « Je vous emmerde tiens ! Si vous marchez pas dans le coup je vous crame » « pfff c'est bon gamine … mais ça va être dur tu sais ? De cacher que Katy Knightwalker, sixième année , ravissante élève de…

- POUFSOUFLE ! hurla le choixpeau après une interminable attente (pour ceux qui n'entendais pas)

« … est en fait la petite Minnie Sinclair, en cinquième année à Serpentard ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire.

Eh bien… disons que je vais me débrouiller !

_**FIN**_

Tadaaaa ! Eh ben voilà c'est fini.

First fic finie *o* ! Je suis époustouflée. Et pis en plus y'a un happy end !

Minnie : parce que tu ne comptais PAS faire un happy end ?

Non

Minnie : je rêve …

Et ben non tu rêve pas ! Merci beaucoup à bwahahaha, lenaa-chan et felinness vos reviews m'ont fait énormément plaisir et m'ont beaucoup aidé à continuer


End file.
